KEBIASAAN
by SF.WX Angela
Summary: Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur? Pertanyaan polos dari orang yang tidak polos membuat mereka berpikir. Inilah yang menjadi misteri bagi para pemuda ini, setelah mengetahui kebiasaan dari sang istri yang ternyata 'menarik', mereka langsung tersenyum dengan senang/SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/InoSai/TemaShika
1. Chapter 1

**KEBIASAAN**

**Victoria Yuuki  
Masashi Kishimoto  
SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen InoSai ShikaTema  
Romance and Family  
Warning: OOC, Typos, and many others.  
Rate?  
Hampir mendekati M  
**

**Feel?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

**Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur? Pertanyaan polos dari orang yang tidak polos membuat mereka berpikir. Inilah yang menjadi misteri bagi para pemuda ini, setelah mengetahui kebiasaan dari sang istri yang ternyata 'menarik', mereka langsung tersenyum dengan senang/SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/InoSai/**TemaShika****

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini adalah salah Kakashi karena telah bertanya aneh-aneh saat mereka berkumpul bersama beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan pertanyaan **polos** dari orang yang **tidak polos** sangat membuatnya menjadi seorang yang sedikit **idiot**. Sedikit saja, tidak usah banyak-banyak. Karena Hokage dobelahyang memiliki kebodohan super sejati.

"_Kalian sudah menikahkan? Lalu apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur?"_

Cih pertanyaan mesum khas Kakashi. Tetapi yang tidak masuk akal, setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, ia langsung memutar otak mengingat kebiasaan Sakura dan menelitinya. Padahal bisa saja mereka menjawab dan membalikkan kata-kata. Tetapi seolah kompak, semua langsung diam memikirkan kebiasaan istri masing-masing.

"_Aku akan menunggu jawaban kalian bila kita berkumpul kembali."_

Cih! sampai mati pun ia tidak akan memberitahu kebiasaan istrinya!

Sebenarnya setelah pertanyaan beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke sedikit penasaran dengan hal itu. Tapi karena kesibukkannya dengan misi dan tugas pemimpin anbu, membuatnya tidak begitu memperhatikan kegiatan rutin istrinya.

Tetapi Dewi Fortune seakan memihaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja di suatu malam, secara tidak sengaja ia melihat perilaku aneh sang istri. Mungkinkah itu sebuah kebiasaan? Kalau iya, tidak buruk juga, bahkan terlihat menarik. Tetapi masalahnya, itu juga menjadi penyebab hilangnya konsentrasi.

Seperti saat ini.

Bayangan malam itu kembali membuatnya menghela napas frutasi. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Bagaimana bisa ia—Uchiha Sasuke—berpikir tentang hal-hal seperti ini bahkan saat bekerja. Pemuda tampan ini berkali-kali menggumamkan kata _'prefesional'_, _'hubungan pribadi'_, _'kerja'_, _'perbedaan'_, dan sebagainya.

Setelah merasa yakin itu kebiasaan sang istri, pemuda tampan itu merasa kecolongan.

Cih Uchiha Sasuke bahkan berani bersumpah!

Selama menjadi rekan satu tim dengan anak dari Hiashi Haruno, tidak pernah sekalipun terbayang dalam benaknya ternyata gadis itu memiliki kebiasaan yang diluar dugaan. Haruno Sakura—mantan rekan se-Timnya, ternyata memiliki kebiasaan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu aneh…mungkin? Tetapi cukup menggoda.

Apakah aku bilang 'mantan rekan se-Tim'?

Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura telah menikah setelah perang dunia Shinnobi yang dipimpin oleh salah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Obito. Perang yang membuatnya dipertimbangkan oleh para petinggi Konoha karena telah ikut membantu dalam misi penggagalan Mata Bulan.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menghela napas, sekarang ia berada di ruangannya sendiri. Ruangannya sendiri? Ya, karena pemuda ini telah diangkat menjadi seorang ketua anbu. Hasil dari kerja kerasnya untuk memperbaiki sebuah hubungan yang telah diputusnya dulu dengan Konoha.

Dan ia menyesalinya.

Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar, tetapi juga tidak terlalu kecil alias sedang-sedang saja. Terdapat meja bertumpuk dokumen, tempat duduk nyaman yang dapat berputar kesegala arah, dan sebuah lemari penyimpanan. Desainnya juga sederhana; dindingnya berwarna putih dengan lantai keramik dan sebuah jendela.

Telunjuknya diarahkan ke keningnya yang berkerut, ia sudah tidak tidur tiga hari demi mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua anbu. Tentu saja sibuk, karena pertemuan dengan Suna akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

"Hhh…" desahnya. Ia benar-benar ingin pulang. Bertemu dengan istriya yang cantik dan ceria mampu membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih segar. Tapi … ternyata tidak hanya hal itu yang membuatnya lebih segar.

Tetapi juga kebiasaan sang istri.

**Flash Back On**

Saat itu malam sudah sangat larut, tetapi kedua onyxnya belum ingin terpejam. Tubuhnya sudah menggeliat daritadi diatas kasur mencari posisi yang menurutnya nyaman. Tetapi sepertinya kedua iris tajam itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dengan malas Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri, tempat dimana seharusnya istri cantiknya berada.

Tetapi sejurus kemudian ia harus menelan kekecewaan. Uchiha Sakura—istrinya, belum kembali dari misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage Dobe sialan itu. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mengumpat tepat di depan wajah konyol sang pahlawan Konoha.

Apakah belum puas ia mengambil _jatah_ malam pertamanya karena harus mengurusi masalah perbatasan desa yang saat itu ternyata ada seorang penyusup?

Memberikannya misi yang begitu banyak dan memakan waktu lama sehingga jarang berada di rumah?

Memaksanya membuat Sakura—istrinya masih menjadi 'gadis' sampai sekarang?

Sekarang Sakura juga diberi misi yang sama lamanya dengan dirinya?!

Jangan membuatnya mengganti model rambut!

"Hhh…" kembali pemuda itu menghela napas. Sebenarnya ini adalah salahnya, terbawa dendam dan kebencian sehingga mengabaikan semua disekitarnya. Meninggalkan desa yang sangat percaya dan malah menjadi seorang buronan kelas internasional.

Tetapi toh itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, Konoha dan kakaknya yang memberikan pilihan mati untuknya.

**_Cklek …_**

Sedang asik-asiknya bernostalgia, Sasuke sedikit dikejutkan oleh bunyi ganggang pintu yang bergerak. Ia tidak merasa khawatir sedikitpun karena sudah sangat hafal dengan pemilik cakra tersebut. Istrinya—Uchiha Sakura. Mata elang itu menatap tajam makhluk yang sedang mengendap-endap di dalam kamarnya yang gelap karena sudah memasuki jam tidur.

Langkah itu berjingkat-jingkat seolah tidak ingin menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Pasti Sakura sudah mengira ia tidur karena malam yang sangat larut. Tetapi percuma, segala yang dilakukan gadis itu sudah ia lihat. Kunnoichi cantik itu menatapnya sekilas—dengan ia yang merespon dengan pura-pura tidur—lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara gemercik air. Pasti istrinya sedang mandi. Tidak berapa lama, suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Onyxnya kembali terlihat menatap Sakura yang sedang memakai handuk mini berjalan kearah lemari.

Tangan kurus itu membuka dan mengambil pakaian, kemudian tanpa sadar—karena dikira ia sudah tidur—lalu memakainya di dalam kamar. Beruntung bagi Sakura karena gelap ia tidak bisa melihat keadaan tubuhnya dan sial bagi Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengintipnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah goncangan di atas ranjang.

Mata hitam itu melirik—masih dalam posisi pura-pura tidur, Sakura tengah merapikan selimut yang dipakainya dan menariknya sedikit untuk berbagi. Usapan hangat terasa di rambutnya, memaksanya menahan senyuman yang ingin melebar.

_Cup …_

"Aku mencintaimu anata." Kata Sakura lembut.

Sebuah kecupan dan kalimat ia terima dengan beruntun. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya sekarang. Biarlah, toh kamarnya gelap. Tidak mungkin Sakura mengetahuinya. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah mendekap tubuh harum sang istri.

Detik demi detik terlewati, aroma yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya seolah menjadi parfum yang menenangkan. Jadilah ia yang awalnya 'tidak bisa tidur' menjadi cepat mengantuk. Tetapi gerakan yang dilakukan istrinya membuat pikiran yang seharusnya tenang menjadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Berniat menghentikan gerakan istrinya, kemudian didekapnya lebih erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Aduh … kenapa tadi aku pakai? Jadinya kan sekarang harus ngelepas!" gerutu Sakura yang ditangkap indra pendengaran Sasuke.

Dahi pemuda itu berkerut. Apa yang dipakai? Ngelepas? Sedikit penasaran, mata itu mencoba kembali mengintip kegiatan sang istri.

**_JEDEEEERRR!_**

Matanya seketika melotot melihat perbuatan gadis di depannya. Tangan mungil itu masuk ke dalam pakaiannya sendiri dan terlihat merabanya. Wajah Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah saat merasakan pergerakan Sakura semakin agresif.

"Ahh susahh…" desahnya.

_Tik_

Tangan kiri gadis itu meraba punggungnya sendiri seolah melepas sesuatu, lalu suara kecil terdengar seperti sebuah pengait yang terlepas. Sakura kembali mendesah lirih dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya membuat suhu disekitar Sasuke entah mengapa menjadi panas.

"Ngghh…"

Kami-sama! Apa yang hendak dilakukan istrinya?!

Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tali yang dilepas(baca: sengaja) oleh Sakura. Kemudian menarik tali itu keluar dari lengan kiri lalu beralih ke tali dilengan kanan. Detak jantung Sasuke sudah tidak beraturan melihat perbuatan istrinya.

**_Srakh_**

"Ahh leganyaa…" desah Sakura panjang sembari menarik 'dalamannya' dari kaos depan. Wajah tampan itu sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Apa-apaan itu?

"Ngghh … kalau tidur memakai ini," Sakura memegang benda berkait di depan wajahnya. "Tidak nyaman sekali." Lalu ditaruhnya 'benda' itu dibawah bantal.

"Huh … kebiasaan memang sulit diubah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tanpa dosa istrinya tidur dengan santai. Meninggalkan dirinya yang menggeram rendah karena sekarang memiliki masalah dengan 'sesuatu' yang sedang menjerit dibawah tubuhnya.

**Flash Back Off**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menatap berkas yang sudah selesai dikerjakannya—setidaknya untuk hari ini. tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat. Tatapannya beralih kearah jam dinding bulat yang bertengger manis di atas pintu masuk ruangannya.

23.03pm

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak lalu segera merapikan berkas yang berada di meja. Sebenarnya ia telah ditawari libur dua hari. Tetapi lebih baik berpikir terlebih dahulu. Percuma saja libur jika istrinya tidak ada di rumah. Sungguh ia bisa mati kebosanan.

* * *

Sasuke menatap rumahnya dalam diam. Lampu rumahnya tidak menyala, berarti Sakura belum pulang dari misinya. Suara mengehela napas terdengar senada dengan langkah kaki yang berjalan memasuki pintu rumah.

Sekarang ia berada di atas kasur setelah membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket oleh keringat. Sepertinya pemuda ini kembali tidak bisa tidur dan merasakan sebuah rasa yang familiar, seperti pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Perlahan bungsu Uchiha itu mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya, ia butuh istirahat untuk memulai aktivitas besok.

Detik demi detik terlewati, Sasuke benar-benar merasa bosan dan gerah. Maka dengan terpaksa pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan ke balkon yang memiliki pemandangan yang cukup indah. Setidaknya langit malam bisa mengerti keadaannya.

Tentu saja bintang dan bulan tidak akan menolak menemaninya bukan?

Wajah rupawan itu mengadah menatap langit malam dengan kedua siku yang ditumpukan di atas pagar pembatas. Pikirannya melayang, mulai dari keputusannya meninggalkan desa, Sakura yang mencoba menghentikannya—sekaligus memberikan sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan.

Sakura menyatakan perasaannya.

Dadanya bergemuruh, tiba-tiba rindu kepada istri manisnya itu.

**_Cklek …_**

"Loh? Sasuke-kun belum tidur?"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya, seketika Sasuke menoleh ke belakang mendapati Sakura tengah menatapnya balik dengan raut wajah bingung dan lelah. Matanya menatap lekat segala pergerakan yang dilakukan makhluk pink itu.

"Hn."

Sakura yang mendapat tatapan dari suaminya menjadi salah tingkah, "E-eh? A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, "Hn. Mandilah dan segera istirahat," titahnya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan cepat, "Ha'i!" lalu berjalan dengan cepat kearah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil baju ganti di lemari.

Sasuke merotasikan matanya, '_Ganti baju di dalam kamar mandi ya_?' dengusnya dalam hati.

Kenapa heh Uchiha? Ingin melihat istrimu berganti pakaian di depanmu? Che! Mesum!

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, suara gemercik air yang sebelumnya terdengar kini berhenti. Lalu keluarlah seorang gadis yang memakai piyama pink bermotif boneka beruang yang dua kancingnya tidak di kaitkan membuat dadanya sedikit terlihat. Tangannya sibuk menggosokkan handuk—yang juga berwarna pink—pada rambutnya yang basah.

Sakura mendekati suaminya, "Kenapa belum tidur anata?"

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri menatap Sakura yang berada di sampingnya, "Tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali mengarahkan fokusnya ke depan.

Sakura terlihat menilai pemuda di depannya, lalu berhenti menggosok rambutnya dan membiarkan handuk itu bertengger di perpotongan leher. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap rahang Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Sasuke-kun, aliran darahmu terganggu."

Sasuke hanya diam menikmati perlakuan istrinya, "Hn."

"Tutup matamu anata." Kata Sakura seraya mengangkat telapak tangan kanan yang sudah mengeluarkan cakra berwarna hijau.

**_Grep_**

"Eh?"

Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu menariknya menuju tempat tidur, "Tidur."

Sakura yang mendengar langsung kelabakan, "Eh? Tapi—

"Kau butuh istirahat." Potong Sasuke sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang lalu menepuk bantal dan menarik selimut. Pipi gadis itu merona, sangat tau Sasuke memperhatikan keadaannya, maka dengan riang ia berjalan kearah sisi tempat tidur lainnya.

"Aku ditawari libur dua hari oleh Naruto, bagaimana denganmu anata?" tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk diatas ranjang.

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn. Aku juga."

Emelard itu berbinar riang, "Kita terima saja! Sudah lama kita berdua tidak memiliki waktu bersama," ucapnya girang sembari memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum tipis menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, "Hn."

"Ah!" desis Sakura saat tidak sengaja menggerakkan bahunya.

Sasuke yang masih bersender pada kepala ranjang menatap bingung, "Hn?"

"Pergelangan bahuku sakit, sepertinya pegal."

Sasuke mendengus remeh, "Sudah tau sakit masih ingin mengobati orang lain."

Sakura tertawa renyah, lalu tiba-tiba terdiam. Tatapannya turun menatap daerah dadanya sendiri, lalu menupuk keningnya, "Sakura no baka! Kenapa dipakai lagi?!" desisnya pelan. Sasuke menatap aneh perilaku gadis di sampingnya, Sakura yang merasa di tatap hanya diam sambil cengengesan bingung mau menjawab apa.

'_Bisa repot kalau Sasuke-kun tau kebiasaanku.'_

Lalu dengan cepat gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Mencoba terlelap dan melupakan rasa tidak nyaman disekitar dadanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah objek berbentuk tali saat Sakura menepuk keningnya sehingga piyamanya yang tidak terkancing tersingkap.

'_Pantas saja. Belum dilepas.'_

Bungsu Uchiha itu mengikuti istrinya yang sudah merebah. Sasuke sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Sakura, karena setelah kejadian malam itu, ia selalu mengamati istrinya saat akan tidur. Gadis itu pasti melepas benda tersebut. Jika sudah lelah, acara melepasnya akan dilakukan diatas ranjang(baca: secara sembunyi-sembunyi) dan membuatnya bingung sendiri karena menahan hormon yang seolah ingin meledak.

Jadi yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya diam dan berpura-pura tidur. Karena sebentar lagi pasti istri pinknya akan segera melakukan kebiasaannya.

_Srak srak …_

Tuh kan benar. Tidak sampai lima menit ia merasakan sebuah goncangan pada ranjang. Bola matanya yang terpejam terlihat berotasi, ia ingin mendengus geli saat memikikan kebiasaan sang istri.

"Ahh sakiit …" lirih Sakura.

Seketika Sasuke membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar apa kata Sakura. Sakit?

Dengan cepat pemuda itu kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu menghadap gadis yang sudah bersamanya selama dua bulan terakhir. Tubuh gadis itu menggeliat, dengan tangan kiri yang memegang bahu kanan yang sepertinya sedikit nyeri.

"Hn."

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya balik. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ha?" Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya bingung. Bantu?

"Kebiasaanmu."

_**Blush …**_

Wajah manis itu memerah bukan main, "E-eh? Da-dari ma—

"Kalau kau bertanya dari mana, aku sudah mengamatinya." Potong Sasuke cepat.

Sakura diam tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Wajahnya sudah memerah total. Pikirannya sudah melayang, Sasuke sudah tau kebiasaannya.

Sasuke sudah tau kebiasaannya.

Sasuke sudah tau kebiasaannya.

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang, terulang berkali-kali. Kami-sama! Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menjerit dan lari dari tempat ini! Sekalipun dirinya adalah istri sah dari Uchiha bungsu itu, tetapi tetap saja malu.

"Berbaliklah." Perintah Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali ke alam sadar.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian mengangguk menurut, jujur saja ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman tidur dengan benda ini walau hanya lima menit. Berbeda dengan misi yang seolah tubuhnya terasa seperti badak sehingga tidak akan terpengaruh karena alas tidurnya juga tidak nyaman.

Sakura sudah berjanji memanjakan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk saat di rumah, apakah salah? Maka dari itu ia menuruti perintah Sasuke.

**_Pukh_**

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan besar menepuk bahunya dan sebuah bisikan dengan suara baritone yang berat sukses membuat wajah cantik itu memerah luar biasa.

Sasuke menyeringai menatap gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mangsanya, "Setidaknya kau harus membayarku untuk melepasnya, Saku."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun chotto matte! Kyaaaaa!"

Dan setelahnya, tidak hanya satu benda yang terlepas.

Tetapi semuanya.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Omake**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan saat dirasa sebuah sinar mengganggu kegiatan rutinnya—tidur. Tetapi berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa, ia benar-benar merasa segar bugar. Wajahnya menoleh, menatap tempat yang seharusnya diisi oleh seorang 'wanita' yang mengisi hidupnya.

Ya … ia telah sukses mengubah seorang 'gadis' menjadi seorang 'wanita'.

Dan ia merasa bangga akan hal itu.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya, berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi hendak membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Suara senandung merdu terdengar dari arah dapur. Terlihat seorang wanita—dengan rambut yang terikat ke atas memberlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang berisi bercak merah yang sangat banyak—tengah memasak sesuatu.

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak saat merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat di perutnya. Wajahnya memerah saat ada sebuah beban yang menumpu di bahu kiri sekaligus kecupan-kecupan kecil dilehernya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun," sapanya riang menghadap sang pelaku.

"Hn." Sedetik kemudian Sasuke langsung mencium ganas bibir yang sudah masuk dalam kategori makanan favoritnya itu.

"Ngghh! Suddaahh!" desis Sakura saat Sasuke tidak kunjung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan bibir mereka setelah Sakura meremas lengannya seolah kehabisan oksigen.

"Aku sedang memasak Sasuke-kun, kau hanya menggangguku jika seperti ini." Gerutu Sakura, bibirnya benar-benar mengerucut kecil membuat Sasuke gemas ingin mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Hn, Sakura?"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum sangat manis, "Ya?"

"Aku melihat 'milik'mu masih diatas kasur. Apakah kau tidak memakainya?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "Eh? A-anoo …"

Sasuke menyeringai senang, "Tanganmu masih sakit, hm?"

Sakura mengangguk, matanya menari ke sana kemari mencoba mengalihkan tatapan dari mata onyx yang seolah ingin menerkamnya. _'Sasuke-kun ganas sekali.' Batinnya._

"Mau kubantu memakainya?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke segera mematikan kompor lalu mengangkat istri merah mudanya dengan gentle.

"Kyaaa! Sa-Sasuke-kun yamette!" Jerit Sakura.

Yah inilah yang Sakura maksud.

Sudah tau seberapa parah saat Sasuke mengetahui kebiasaannya bukan? Inilah alasan mengapa ia selalu bersembunyi jika ingin melakukan 'acaranya'.

Sayangnya Uchiha Sakura tidak tau siapa si sialan yang membuat suami tercintanya mengetahui kebiasaannya.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

Huaaaa mesumnya Yuuukiii*dihajar

Gimana? Anehkah? Terlalu maksa? Feel kurang? Banyak Typo? Hueeeee!*mewek*

Hiks Gomenasai(udah nangis duluan)

Kayaknya diatas Sasuke cent ya? OOC banget ga? Yuuki sudah berusaha supaya manusia es(Yang sayangnya tampa) itu supa Ga OOC.

Yuuki aslinya mau jadiin OS. Tapi mikir lagi, soalnya masih ada lanjuttan pair lain yang udah Yuuki pilih(ada di summary) yah jadinya MC. Mungkin habis di 5 atau 6 chap. Mungkin.

Ada yang suka dengan fic ini? kalau terlalu aneh dan vulgar, mungkin Yuuki hapus aja.

Yuuki nggak berani terlalu begitu*digeplak

So minna … continue or delet?

Kalau lanjut, mau pair apa? Eits! Tapi sesuai dengan pair diatas ya.

Mungkin segitu aja dari Yuuki …

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya! =D =D

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


	2. Kebiasaan Hinata

**KEBIASAAN**

**Victoria Yuuki  
Masashi Kishimoto  
SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen InoSai ShikaTema  
Romance and Family  
Warning: OOC, Typos, Garing, and many others.**

**Feel?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

**Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur? Pertanyaan polos dari orang yang tidak polos membuat mereka berpikir. Inilah yang menjadi misteri bagi para pemuda ini, setelah mengetahui kebiasaan dari sang istri yang ternyata 'menarik', mereka langsung tersenyum dengan senang/SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/TemaShika/InoSai**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Shappire sang pahlawan Konoha menatap lurus pemandangan yang disuguhi jendela kaca besar. Iris yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tampan itu terlihat kosong karena pikirannya sedang melayang. Sebenarnya memang pria itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tepatnya perkataan Sensei mesum yang sangat akrab dengannya.

Kakashi-sensei.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia memikirkan tentang perkataan sensei mesumnya itu.

"_Kalian sudah menikahkan? Lalu apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur?"_

Naruto menghela napas, tetapi sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran, _'Kebiasaan ya?'_

Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasianya, saat mereka berkumpul bersama, tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul—menyeruak masuk ke dalam acara temu kangen. Kemudian berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Naruto aneh tapi lucu.

Kebiasaan Hinata—istrinya saat tidur ya?

Suara tawa terdengar dari bibir tipisnya, pemuda pirang itu benar-benar tidak menyangka ia sudah memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaan Kakashi. Memang saat itu Naruto diam saja, tetapi bukan karena bingung atau memikirkan jawaban. Tetapi bingung, 'Apakah harus menjelaskan?'

Mungkin memang ia dicap bodoh, bahkan kyuubi kurang ajar yang berada di dalam tubuhnya juga mengatakan hal itu.

Tetapi jangan salah! Naruto Uzumaki cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikan masalah pribadi!

"_Ciiee, so sweet lho_," itulah respon kurangajar Kurama saat membaca isi hati Naruto.

Ah kembali lagi ke awal …

Kebiasaan sang istri ya?

Istrinya adalah seorang perempuan yang terlahir dengan marga terpandang di desa Konoha.

Perilakunya begitu anggun, sabar, dan lemah lembut, sangat berbeda dengan sifat urakannya, sehingga mampu membuat emosi yang awalnya memuncak menjadi tenang sekaligus gemas. Hime-nya bahkan terkenal sangat pemalu, kontras dengan sifat yang kebanyakan dimiliki oleh kunnoichi pada umumnya.

Naruto terkekeh, "Ya … himeku memang pemalu. Tetapi tidak saat malam." Kemudian berjalan kearah kursi miliknya. Semua tugas sudah ia kerjakan—karena tiga hari berturut-turut telah lembur. Maka sekarang adalah hari yang cukup santai.

Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, menyandar malas menunggu seseorang. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum perempuan yang dicintainya datang ke kantor.

Kelopak mata itu terpejam, pikirannya menerawang mengingat hari dimana ia menghabiskan malam pertama dengan istrinya—Hinata Uzumaki.

* * *

**Flash Back On**

_Grep_

"Ah!" Hinata memekik pelan saat merasa sebuah pelukan di bahunya. Dengan segera gadis itu menoleh menghadap pemuda tampan—yang tengah bercengir ria—yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya hari ini. Ya … mereka baru saja menikah. "Na-naruto-kun?"

Naruto semakin memeluk erat gadis didepannya, "Ne Hinata … aku ingin …" bisiknya parau.

Seketika mata Hinata membulat, ia sangat mengerti maksud pemuda dibelakangnya. Lalu dengan pelan tangan mungil itu melepas pelukan, kemudian menghadap sang suami. Iris byakugan itu bergulir ke kanan kiri karena gugup harus berhadapan dengan shappire di depannya. Telunjuknya bahkan sudah mengetuk sedari tadi khas saat merasa gugup.

"A-ano …" Hinata melirik takut-takut kearah Naruto.

Satu alis pemuda itu terangkat, "Ada apa Hime?"

_Phess _

Pipi Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah, gugup karena tiba-tiba suaminya memanggilnya seperti itu, "Go-gomen ne Na-Naruto-kun," ucapnya tertunduk.

Naruto yang mendapati perilaku Hinata menjadi kelabakan, "Daijoubu?"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

_Pukh_

Sebuah tepukan dipucuk kepala membuat gadis itu mendongak, senyum hangat lelaki yang sudah dicintainya sejak dulu itu membuatnya luluh dan memberikan keberanian untuknya.

Sebulir keringat terasa turun dari pelipis Hinata, "A-anoo …"

"Katakan saja Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto masih memasang pose bijaksana.

Iris gadis itu mengalihkan tatapan, apapun selain mata menghanyutkan di depannya, "Se-sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya?" ulang Naruto gemas.

Bibirnya kembali ia gigit, "A-aku…"

"Aku?" Benar-benar deh istrinya. Naruto mengelus dada mencoba sabar. Ingat seorang perempuan perlu diperlakukan dengan lembut, terutama gadis di depannya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, "Se-sedang kedatangan ta-tamu."

Mata shappire itu membulat, langsung menghadap ke luar balkon mencari seorang yang dimaksud gadisnya, "Eh tamu?! Mana Hinata-chan?"

Rasanya Hinata ingin menepuk keras keningnya , Naruto memang seorang jenius dalam bertarung. Tapi dalam hal-hal seperti ini, harus ia akui memang suaminya sangat nol atau bahasa kasarnya **memiliki kelainan otak**.

Gadis cantik itu menghela napasnya perlahan, mungkin ia benar-benar harus menjelaskan apa maksudnya kali ini.

**_.KEBIASAAN._**

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Ruangan itu riuh dengan suara tawa seorang lelaki, "Ku kira apa Hina-chan. Ternyata tamunya itu ya. Harusnya kau katakan itu dari tadi dattebayo."

Hinata hanya diam menunduk, mengangguk dengan semburat merah yang sudah sangat familiar diwajah ayunya.

Telapak tangan besar Naruto menggenggam telapak tangan yang lebih mungil itu, "Ayo," ajaknya. "Sudah larut, kita harus tidur. Lagi pula disini dingin dattebayo."

Hinata hanya mengikut pasrah tarikan pemuda di depannya. Pikirannya terbang, malam ini ia akan tidur dengan Naruto. Ini seperti impian masa kecilnya yang terwujud.

_Tik tik tik_

Detik demi detik terlewati menjadi menit, menit terlewati menjadi jam.

Ini sudah dua jam sejak Naruto mengajak istrinya tidur. Tetapi entah mengapa, ia merasakan sebuah rabaan di dadanya. Memang tidak terlalu mengganggu, tetapi tetap saja semakin lama tubuhnya semakin gerah. Maka dengan mantap iris itu terbuka, mencari siapa dalang pengusapan itu.

Iris Hokage itu membulat, "Hee? Hinata-chan?"

Apa benar yang dilihatnya sekarang? Apakah ini benar-benar Hinata? Istri super duper pemalu, polos, dan anggun itu?

_Plak _

Naruto menampar pipinya pelan, "Ittai! Ini asli dattebayo?!"

Ini serius reader-san!

Hinata Uzumaki tengah mengusap dada Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk erat lengan kiri suaminya. Pipi gadis itu terlihat mengembung—sangat _chubby_! Bibir yang memang sudah tipis itu mengerucut lucu.

"Na…ru…to…kun." Igaunya pelan.

Wajah Naruto seketika memerah. Usapan istrinya berubah menggaruk dan menekan-nekan ototnya, tidak hanya itu, rahangnya juga menjadi sasaran tangan ringkih Hinata. Bibir mungil sang gadis indigo juga ikut mengecup lengan kekarnya.

_**Glek …**_

'_Hinata sedang kedatangan tamu, jangan di ganggu. Kalau mau ganggu nanti saja saat tamunya sudah pulang dattebayo.'_

Naruto terus menggumamkan doa-doa penyemangat untuk menghalau keinginan lelakinya. Jangan sampai ia menyerang gadis yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya itu.

_**Srak …**_

'_Izinkan aku mengumpat Kami-sama.'_ Batin Naruto frustasi.

Jangan salahkan ia berpikir seperti itu! **Jangan** salahkan juga Hinata yang melakukan ini! Lalu salahkan siapa? Jangan tanya author apalagi Naruto(baca : ingat dia baka).

Naruto yakin sepuluh ribu persen, gerakan yang dilakukan istrinya pasti murni tanpa sadar, karena tidak mungkin istri pemalunya berani melakukan tindakan agresif seperti ini.

Tapi ini benar-benar masalah serius!

Kini tak hanya tangan Hinata yang berulah, tetapi kaki jenjang itu juga. Gadisnya meletakkan kaki kirinya tepat di atas pinggul Naruto.

Naruto mendesah, "Sekarang aku jadi guling."

"Hhh … Naruto-kun…" desah lirih Hinata kembali.

"Ssshhh…" pemuda itu menggeram.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, tangan ringkih itu mulai masuk ke dalam kaosnya, meraba perut datar dan dada bidangnya. Pemuda itu meringis, "Hina-chan…" lalu mengambil tangan nakal yang sudah membuatnya pusing. Ditaruhnya perlahan tangan gadis itu diatas dada bidangnya.

"Setidaknya jika ingin melakukan itu, jangan saat menerima tamu dattebayo," gerutu Naruto.

Kembali ia pejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan debaran jantung dan suhu tubuh akibat ulah istrinya yang tak terduga.

_**Srak … srak …**_

Naruto melotot.

_**Grep**_

"AH! Hinata-chan jangan yang itu!" jeritnya panik saat merasakan sebuah cengkraman dibawah tubuhnya.

Yah …

Malam itu ia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang atau mengikat tubuh istrinya. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan, mengapa pendengaran Hinata seperti tersumbat karena teriakan cemprengnya tidak mempan pada gadis itu.

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

Iris shappire itu terbuka, "Aku tidak tahan dattebayo! Hinata-chan tidak sadar telah menyiksaku ne?" gumamnya lemas, pemuda itu melirik kalender yang ada di dinding samping lemari.

'_Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu ya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

_**Tok tok tok …**_

Naruto dengan sigap menegakkan tubuhnya, "Masuk."

_**Kriieett …**_

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menyembullah sebuah kepala dengan ekspresi yang sedikit malu-malu, "Na-naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum ceria, "Masuklah Hime."

Hinata mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan, "A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya setelah sampai di depan meja sang suami.

"Temani aku Hime, aku bosan dattebayo." Kata Naruto manja.

Wajah gadis itu mengeluarkan semburat merah, "I-iya Naruto-kun."

Naruto memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk mendekatinya dan duduk dipaha pemuda itu, gadis berambut indigo itu hanya menurut.

"Ano … Hime?" panggil Naruto, lengan kekarnya memeluk erat pinggang Hinata yang berada dipelukannya.

"I-iya Naruto-kun?" jawab gadis itu dengan wajah super duper merah.

"Tamunya sudah pergi kan?" tanya pemuda yang kini tengah bercengir tanpa dosa.

"Eh? Umm …" Hinata tersentak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto menyeringai senang saat melihat angukkan malu-malu di depannya, "Itu bagus. Kebetulan sekali di saat seperti ini." Kekehnya dengan sebuah seringai mesum yang tersemat.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Shizune," panggil seorang wanita dewasa yang sudah berumur tetapi masih saja terlihat cantik.

Shizune mendekat menyamai langkah, "Ha'i Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade—nama wanita itu menoleh ke kiri, "Kira-kira Konoha sudah memiliki calon penerus belum ya?" tanyanya santai.

"Yah … semoga saja Tsunade-sama, tapi rasanya belum, ini terlalu cepat," jawab asistennya dengan kekehan. Lalu menatap kembali wanita disebelahnya, wanita berambut coklat itu merasakan ada yang berbeda dari raut wajah seniornya yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Anoo … Tsunade-sama?" panggilnya perlahan.

"Ada apa Shizune?" jawab yang di panggil tanpa menoleh.

"Apakah anda memiliki sebuah rencana?" tanya Shizune takut-takut.

Tsunade tersenyum bangga lalu memperlihatkan sebuah botol keramik cantik berukuran kecil berwarna biru susu berbentuk tetesan air. "Hehehe," kekehnya.

Kening wanita berambut coklat itu berkerut, "Apa itu?"

"Ini?" tanyanya sembari menggoncangkan benda itu di depan wajahnya sendiri, "Ramuan ajaib yang pasti akan membuat Konoha cepat memiliki calon penerus."

Iris Shizune membulat, "Eh? I-itu kan?"

"Ya. Ini adalah obat stamina yang ku buat khusus untuk anak itu." potong Tsunade lalu menyimpannya didalam kantong. "Yahh … hitung-hitung hadiah pernikahan." Lanjutnya.

**Tap …**

Tepat setelah Tsunade mengatakan itu, dua pasang kaki mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang sudah sangat familiar. Tangan Shizune yang awalnya terangkat tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan.

"_Ahh kau memang pintar sekali Hinata."_

"Eh?!" Shizune dan Tsunade kompak saling bertatapan.

"_A-arigatou Naruto-kun."_

Kedua iris itu membulat mendengar suara lembut seorang kunnoichi yang sangat mereka kenali.

"_Lebih keras Hime."_

"_Ha'i." _

Keringat Shizune tanpa dikomando berjatuhan pelan dari pelipisnya, matanya menatap takut-takut kearah Tsunade yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"_Aw!" _

"_Go-gomen ne Naruto-kun."_

Hidung Tsunade sudah kembang kempis mendengar percakapan tidak wajar ini.

"_Daijobu Hina-chan. Lanjutkan lagi, ini enak." _

Sudut perempatan sontak terbentuk di kepala mantan Hokage tersebut, ia memang senang bila Naruto 'berusaha'.

Tetapi tidak di kantornya juga!

"_Ta-tapi."_

"_Ayolah Hinata-chan, aku sudah tidak tahan."_

Cukup sudah!

**BRAK!**

Hokage kelima Konoha langsung menendang pintu di depannya hingga lepas dari engsel.

"KYAAA!"

"GYAAA! Ba-baa-chan?!"

Tsunade dan Shizune membulat melihat kedua orang di depannya, ternyata benar siapa dalang dibalik percakapan aneh itu..

"Kalian! Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan hah?!" teriak Tsunade geram. Shizunne menepuk pelan lengan senpainya itu dan bergumam kata-kata sabar.

Naruto meringis, "Apa?"

Tsunade melotot, "Ceritakan baka!"

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus, sedikit mengerti mengapa wanita di depannya terlihat sangat marah. Mau tidak mau ia harus menjelaskan agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman.

* * *

**Kejadian Sebenarnya**

Naruto meringis, tangannya memukul bahu kirinya, "Ittai yo!"

"Da-daijobu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir yang melihat suaminya seperti tersiksa.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng, "Mungkin hanya pegal, kemarin kan aku lembur berhari-hari dattebayo."

"Bo-bolehkah aku memeriksanya?" tanya gadis itu sembari meremas kedua telapak tangan.

Hokage ketujuh itu tertawa, "Tentu saja Hime, kau adalah istriku ingat."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan cakra hijau memeriksa bahu suaminya bergantian, "Se-seperti yang ku duga, Na-naruto-kun kelelahan."

Naruto menggerutu mendengar kalimat istri cantiknya itu, sedikit memprotes mengapa hanya seperti ini bisa kelelahan.

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang tubuh Naruto seraya tersenyum, "Coba rilekkan tubuhmu anata, a-aku baru mempelajari buku tentang titik tubuh manusia, mu-mungkin ini berguna."

Naruto menoleh, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dengan semangat. Perlahan Hinata mulai menekan titik aliran darah yang sedikit terganggu.

"Ahh kau memang pintar sekali Hinata," puji Naruto.

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan semburat merah, "A-arigatou Naruto-kun."

Naruto meringis sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lebih keras Hime."

"Ha'i," jawab gadis itu, dengan semangat Hinata semakin memperkuat cengkramannya di bahu sang suami.

"Aw!" Naruto memekik.

Hinata yang melihat respon suaminya tersentak dan langsung melepas interaksinya dengan Naruto, "Go-gomen ne Naruto-kun," ucapnya sedikit menjauh.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata kembali menariknya mendekar, "Daijobu Hina-chan. Lanjutkan lagi, ini enak." Lanjutnya dengan cengiran.

Lavender itu terlihat ragu, "Ta-tapi." Gadis itu takut, bila Naruto akan kesakitan lagi.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, aku sudah tidak tahan." Rengek Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Dan saat itulah baa-chan langsung masuk dattebayo," Naruto menghembuskan napas lelah setelah bercerita.

"Jadi tadi itu memijat?!" pekik kedua wanita dewasa itu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Itulah kejadian yang sebenarnya dattebayo," lalu irisnya mengarah ke pintu yang sudah jebol, "Baa-chan tega sekali merusak pintu Hokage." Ujarnya sedih.

Tsunade tertawa garing, "Sudahlah," tangan wanita itu mengibas-ngibas. "Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak berpikir macam-macam bila kalian bercakap dengan makna ambigu seperti itu?"

Naruto mendengus mendengar kalimat yang keluar seolah menyatakan tidak bersalah, ah! Dan tidak peduli. "Memang ada apa dattebayo?"

Pemuda itu sedikit mengasihani diri sendiri, Hinata tidak berada disampingnya karena diajak Shizune keluar entah kemana. Kata asissten kepercayaan Hokage kelima itu sih untuk urusan penting dan masa depan. Entahlah ia tidak mengerti.

'_Urusan wanita,'_ pikirnya.

Tsunade mendekat, "Ini." katanya seraya meletakkan benda yang tadi dibawa.

Kening pemuda itu berkerut, "Apa ini baa-chan?"

Tsunade menyeringai, "Minumlah. Ini obat _yuhu_ yang sangat mujarab."

Naruto tersentak, tangan kanannya menggenggam benda itu seolah menilai lalu menatap menyelidik Tsunade, "Ini tidak berbahaya kan baa-chan?"

**Bletak**

"Tentu saja baka!" geram sang pelaku.

"Ittai! Aku kan hanya bertanya baa-chan!" gerutu Naruto seraya memegangi kepalanya yang mendapat sasaran keganasan kepalan tangan Tsunade.

'_Pasti benjol nih,'_ batinnya kesal.

Wanita itu mendengus seraya bersedekap, "Kau meremehkanku bocah."

Alis pemuda pirang itu terangkat, "Memang baa-chan sudah mencobanya?"

Yang ditanya memasang raut wajah penuh kebanggaan, "Tentu saja! Itu benar-benar hebat! Aku saja sampai kelelahan."

"HEEEHH?!"

"EEHH?!"

Naruto terpaku ditempatnya tidak bisa berkata. Sedangkan Tsunade yang reflek ikut berteriak kini menatap horror pemuda yang terlihat kaku, _'Gawat! Aku keceplosan!'_

"Ah! Mung-mungin itu saja, aku ada urusan," ujarnya cepat sedikit gelagapan.

Sedetik kemudian wanita dewasa itu pamit dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, saat ini hanya **satu** dibenak Tsunade, **pergi dari tempat itu sejauh-jauhnya**. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpana.

'_Bisa gawat jika ditanya dengan siapa aku mengujinya!'_

Naruto membiarkan Tsunade pergi sesuka hati tanpa menjawab izin berpamit wanita itu. Irisnya hanya fokus menatap horror benda digenggamannya, _'Ini benar-benar hebat dattebayo!'_

Sayangnya Tsunade yang tengah berlari tergesa ditambah mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat banyak—tidak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sebenarnya.

* * *

Malam ini Naruto begitu bahagia, Hinata sudah setuju dengan permintaannya malam ini. Maka dengan semangat dimasukkannya ramuan penyemangat dari Tsunade ke dalam minuman gadis yang akan segera berubah statusnya itu.

"Asik asik! Aku tidak sabar dattebayo!" jeritnya senang dari arah dapur.

_Tap … Tap … Tap …_

Hinata menoleh saat melihat pemuda yang sedang membawa teh dikedua tangannya, "A-arigatou Naruto-kun." Tangannya menerima secangkir gelas yang sedikit mengepul.

Naruto melebarkan cengirannya, "Doita Hinata-chan."

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang tamu sedang menonton acara yang cukup menarik di televisi. Iris shappire itu melirik ke kiri, melihat Hinata yang sedikit canggung meminum minumannya. Melihat adanya gerakan peristaltik di leher gadis itu, seringainya makin melebar.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar deru napas yang memburu dari bibir gadis itu, tubuh ramping tetapi berisi Hinata sedikit menggeliat—terlihat tidak nyaman, dan ditambah dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Na … ru … to-kun?" panggil Hinata parau dengan mata sayu.

Naruto yang awalnya pura-pura tidak mendengar kini menoleh perlahan—ceritanya ingin membuat kesan cool, "Ya? Hime?" jawabnya dengan nada datar yang seingatnya dibilang keren oleh orang-orang.

"Nah … ru…" Hinata menatap Naruto intens.

Naruto merentangan tangannya, "Kemarilah Hime."

Hinata mengangguk, dengan cepat menghambur kepelukan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Naruto mengangkat tubuh istrinya, lalu membawa kedalam kamar mereka.

Malam ini, dengan bulan sebagai saksinya, kedua pasangan itu saling berbagi kehangatan.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Ngghh…" Iris shappire itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan wajah yang kusut tapi terlihat berbinar.

Naruto—Pemuda tampan itu menoleh kearah jam yang berada diatas televisi di kamarnya. Pukul dua dini hari. Kalau tidak salah mereka melakukannya sekitar jam sembilan malam dan mungkin selesainya tengah malam.

Mungkin.

Tatapannya beralih ke sang istri yang sudah sukses menjadi seorang wanita, makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama yang amat dicintainya kini tengah tertidur dengan pulas dan terlihat kelelahan. Senyuman terbentuk diwajah rupawan pemuda itu, tangan kanan Naruto tidak berhenti membelai rambut indigo yang menutupi wajah manis Hinata.

'_Tsunade baa-chan memang hebat, ramuan yuhu-nya benar-benar luar biasa dattebayo!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Kelopak mata Naruto perlahan kembali tertutup, mencoba menyusul istrinya yang sudah duluan ke dunia mimpi.

_**Srak srak **_

Naruto melotot merasakan sebuah rabaan dibawah tubuhnya, _'LAGI?!'_

_**GREP**_

"HIME-CHAN!" jeritnya.

Nah itu baru cengkraman ala Uzumaki Hinata.

* * *

**Pagi hari.**

Sepasang Lavender kebanggaan Kohona terbuka. Tatapannya mengarah ke jam yang berada diatas televisi kamar mereka.

Pukul tujuh.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata meringis, wajahnya luar biasa memerah kala mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya dengan sang suami tadi malam.

"Ah…" ringis Hinata.

Tatapan wanita itu mengarah ke bawah, pusat dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, _'Kok aneh ya?'_

Sepertinya kemarin ia sudah menyimpan energi khusus untuk hari ini agar bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa. Itu dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan rasa remuk dan sakit ditubuh setelah melakukan hal itu—atas saran Shizune-san—karena 'mungkin' tau bagaimana sifat Naruto.

Tetapi … kenapa rasa sakit dan remuk badan sampai sekarang masih terasa ya? Bahkan … lebih?

Kelopak mata wanita itu berkedip-kedip bingung.

Naruto yang merasa sebuah pergerakan disampingnya melirik, terlihat istrinya sedang kebingungan ditambah terdengar sebuah ringisan kecil. Untuk mengurangi rasa penasaran Hinata—yang tentu saja ia tau karena sudah mengintrogasi Shizune saat mengembalikan istrinya kemarin di kantor, maka dengan perlahan lengannya kembali merengkuh tubuh wanita itu.

'_Aku tidak bersalah, aku tidak bersalah. Kebiasaan Hime-chan yang memaksaku,'_ batinnya.

Kebiasaan? Ya itu masalahnya, kebiasaan Hime-chan alias Hinata memang membuatnya senang, tetapi masalahnya, istri cantiknya itu **hanya** membuat hormonnya meningkat **tanpa** menyerangnya.

Jadi … jangan salahkan dia yang kembali menyerang Hinata ya. Dan saat ini, hanya satu hal yang terbersit di dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

Diam dan pura-pura tidur. Ia belum siap dibogem istrinya karena baru **selesai menyerang** pukul **lima pagi**.

**Tanpa sepengetahuan sang istri**.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

Ohayoouu!

YEEE HAPPY BITRHDAY TO MEEE!

Karena hari ini Yuuki ultah(sekilas info) jadii hari ini Yuuki Update!

Kali ini adalalah pair NARUHINAAAA! YEEEEEE~~

Apakah ada yang masih menunggu fic nista ini?*ngarep

Yuhu …

Disini karena Naruto memang sudah terlihat mesum(terutama di awal filmnya) Yuuki sengaja buat makhluk tampan berkumis itu lebih mecum XD . Entah besok ada pair yang lebih hot dari ini atau engga*ngelirik ShikaTema, Nejiten, InoSai*dibogem*

Tapi kayaknya kadar mesumnya kurang feel ya? Biar deh*dihajar* tapi kalau tidak, apakah terlalu kelewatan bodoh dan mesumnya Naruto? Hehe gomen ne XD Yuuki sengaja(?)

Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Suka? Tidak suka? Terimakasih*cium**dihajar*

Yang jelas Yuuki sudah berusaha untuk membuat fic ini semaksimal mungkin, jadi maap ya kalau nggak sesuai dengan keingingan

Dua minggu sudah updet, termasuk cepet nggak? Iyalah~*dihajar

Yosh jawab review yuk …

**Gynna Yuhi **: Halooo! Bagus? Aduh jadi malu*plak* iya ini dilanjut kok. Salam kenal juga ya*cipikacipiki* Untuk chap ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan! Dan** Terimakasih sudah menjadi reviewer yang pertama**!

**Setyanajotwins** : Iya, Sasu-chan mesum. Haha ini sudah apdet yang NaruHina, mungkin ShikaTema masih besok-besok-besoknya lagi*ditendang* Makasih ya sudah review*misek* Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan*senyum lima jari*  
Anoo … Gaamatsu? Nggak ada hehehe XD

**JJ cassie** : Heee?!*melotot*

Huaaa! Salah ketiiik*jeritheboh* ano … makasii utk ralatnya ya, nggak dimodif kok, ini murni salah ketik dan ingatan*alasan*. Haha tapi sayangnya ini nggak ada lemon. Terimakasih utk reviewnya, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya*kedipkedip*

**Alexis** : Hwahaha ini sudah ya, terimakasih untuk reviewnya semoga tidak mengecewakan.*gemeteran*

**Azriel kanhaya** : iyakah? Yokatta na*ngelus dada* hehe NaruHina dulu ya? Mungkin NejiTen fic depan. Request untuk sasusaku lagi? *nganggukngangguk* akan Yuuki pikirkan*ciie* Anoo … makasih sudah review ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Yuuki juga love sasusaku loh*tingting*

: Hahaha iya Sasu-chan mecum cecali, entah itu anak siapa*plak* NejiTen? Boleh kok boleh, tapi NaruHina dulu ya*dihajar* Yosh! Ganbatte! Terimakasih untuk reviewnya dan semoga tidak mengecewakan*salto*

Salam Manis, Yuuki.

**Cherry Philein** : hwahahaha ini sudah rampung satu, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! Untuk Kakashi mungkin langsung balik ke alamnya*eh?* Yes! Always ganbatte! :D

Salam Ramah, Yuuki.

**Hanazono yuri** : Wah **Hanazono yuri** juga review di fic selain ini kan? Hwehehehe ini udah lanjut, terimakasih untuk reviewnya semoga tidak mengecewakan ya!

**Syalala Lala** : Haha sabar ya nak *digeplak* NaruHina dulu nih XD

Ano … Yuuki masih newbie kok*kayaknya* jadi mungkin belum waktunya dipanggil senpai*aduh apaan sih gue* Haha iya sama-sama*senyamsenyum* Terimakasih untuk reviewnya juga ya! Semoga tidak mengecewakan.*lari*

**Yuie** : Haha asiiik ada yang sukain*lari keliling Konoha* Iya ini sudah lanjut, makasih revienya ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan*senyum pepsoden*

**Aiko Asari** : Hehe nggak jadi di delet kok XD semoga pasangan ini semakin membuat anda kepo*eh* Yang penting jangan meluk sasuke aja, ntar sasuke jatuh cinta sama Aiko, Yuuki repot*halah* Thanks reviewnya ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan XD

**Sami haruchi 2** : Yokattana*ngelus dada* hehe ini sudah apdet. Arigatou for the review*bahasa macam apa ini* dan semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! :D

**Ss** : Hehe iya betul! makasiih ya*gelundungan* Makasih reviewnya juga, semoga utk fic ini tidak mengecewakan.*pose cantik*

**Guest** : Hehe makasii, sudah apdet nih. Makasih sudah me-review, semoga tidak mengecewakan*nutupin muka*

**Uchan** : Haha makasiih XD untuk reviewnya juga, ini sudah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya*narinari*

**Po-chan** : Uwooh makasih bro*dihajar* anoo … iya ini NaruHina. Makasih sudah review ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Kyuaiioe** : hehe ini sudah, semoga tidak mengecewakan! Terimakasih reviewnya ya*kedipkedip *

**Sabila Foster **: Hwahahaha ada Bil-chan. Yup Yuuki kembali dengan fic M*ketahuan ini* Ini sudah lanjut Bil-chan, makasih reviewnya ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan*ikut duduk santai sambil minum es teh anget*

**Mina Jasmine** : Gyehehe*cengengesan* makasii. Anoo … kayaknya fic ini lebih sedikit lebih mesum dari kemaren*digeplak* Hehe ini sudah, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya, makasih reviewnya XD anooo(lagi) Yuuki masih newbie loh*ceritanya lagi muda'in diri*

**Ricchi** : wkwkwk iya, dia memang agak mesum, hati" sama Sasu-chan ya*digeplak* Ini udah apdet, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Makasii reviewnya Rima*Kedipkedip*

**The Deathstalker** : Aaa~ *gulingguling* Makasii juga untuk review dan semangatnya*cium*ditendang* Reviewmu juga manis sekaliii*ciiiee* Anoo … ini sudah apdet, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya*mulai mewek*

**Kyu Harukichi** : Haha makasiii XD Ini sudah next, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! Makasii reviewnya*teriak pake toa*

**Mantika mochi** : Haha iya, pacar saya memang begitu*plok* terimakasih reviewnya, semoga tidak mengecewakan! :D

**Mademoisellena** : Iyap betul sekali, anda mendapatkan sebuah kedipan cantiik dari akyu*dihajar* haha makasiih ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan untuk fic ini*mupeng*

**Kimmy ranaomi** : KYAAAA*ikutan teriak*dihajar* Haha makasih ya*salto* Semoga yang ini juga disukain, terimakasih reviewnya XD

**Kuro Shinna** : Anoo … maksudnya tanda kutip itu apa ya? :P wkwkwk syukur deh ini nggak asem XD Makasi reviewnya ya, semoga fic selanjutnya tetep 'manis'*dihajar

**DaNar'uto Uzumaki** : Haha iya dong! Yayangkuu*plok* makasii reviewnya ya, semoga pair berikutnya juga hebat :3

**Namaki Shidota** : Aaa~ maaci*sok imut saya* ini udah next, maap kalo agak lama XD makasi reviewnya dan semoga suka ya!

**Guest **: Sampun :3 makasi reviewnya XD semoga tidak mengecewakan*lirik fic sebelumnya*

**De-chan** : hehe makasii XD anoo … selanjutnya NaruHina dulu ya, InoSai mungkin besoknya lagi*ditendang* arigatou kembali, semoga suka ya :3

**Anon** : Hahaha makasii XD maaf pacar saya memang begitu, diam-diam menghanyutkan XD makasii reviewnya semoga pair ini juga seru ya!

**KonohaNoHikari **: Haha makasii, ini NaruHina ya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan :D

**Guest** : Ano … NH dulu ya, besok mungkin ShikaTema, mungkin*ditendang* semoga suka ya :3

**Yuiharuno47 **: iya loh, temen Yuuki juga ada yang gitu*ups*dihajar* ini NaruHina, InoSai mungkin besok besok*plak* terimakasih sudah mereview, semoga tidak megnecewakan*gemeteran*

_Fyuh …_

Terimakasih atas review dan semangatnya minna-san*mewek*  
Maaf kalau ada salah pengetikkan nama ya, mau review lagi? Sangat boleh kok*ada maunya*

Serius deh makin semangat baca review dari ceman" dan yang jelas aku mencintai kalian semua*tebar ciuman maut*dikemplang*

Untuk semua yang sudah ng'fave n' follow, arigatou gozaimasu*mewek*

Yuuki ga tau harus bilang apa lagi Huuuueeeeee*dihajar*

Ehem! *pasang pose serius* Tidak lupa juga terimakasih untuk silentreader, semoga tidak mengecewakan juga ya, jumlah anda membuat saya terpana wkwkwk*plak *

Yosh untuk semua yang sudah nungguin fic ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan*halah lagi-lagi*

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD  
(Review anda lebih membuat saya bersemangat loh)

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


	3. Kebiasaan Tenten

**KEBIASAAN**

**Victoria Yuuki  
Masashi Kishimoto  
SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen InoSai ShikaTema  
Romance and Family  
Warning: OOC, Typos, and many others.**

**Feel?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

**Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur? Pertanyaan polos dari orang yang tidak polos membuat mereka berpikir. Inilah yang menjadi misteri bagi para pemuda ini, setelah mengetahui kebiasaan dari sang istri yang ternyata 'menarik', mereka langsung tersenyum dengan senang/SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/TemaShika/InoSai**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Zrashhh**_

_Tap … Tap …_

Suara pijakan terdengar secepat kilat. Tidak terlalu banyak jejak yang terlihat karena sore ini hujan turun dengan cukup deras sehingga menyamarkan jejak kaki di atas tanah yang becek.

"Neji-san, hujan semakin deras, bagaimana bila kita berteduh terlebih dahulu?" tanya salah seorang ninja yang sudah berada di samping kanannya. Pemuda itu sedikit mengeraskan suara mengingat suara tabrakan air dan segala benda disekitarnya membuat riuh bising.

Neji menoleh menatap datar lelaki disampingnya, sejujurnya ia ingin cepat sampai dirumah, tetapi keselamatan anggota tim salah satu prioritas utamanya.

"Hn."

Maka dari itu, Neji mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya, lalu mencari semacam tempat yang pas untuk berteduh, "Ikuti aku." Perintahnya setelah menemukan gua yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ha'i!" jawab tiga anggotanya serempak.

* * *

_**Zrashhh**_

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napasnya, sudah hampir satu jam, tetapi hujan tidak mereda semenit pun. Sebenarnya jarak dari tempatnya ke Konoha tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi mengingat kondisi timnya yang tidak terlalu sehat karena lingkungan misi kemarin, pria itu harus kembali memikirkannya.

"Hhh…" desahnya. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan iris yang sangat terkenal di desa Konoha.

Menunggu adalah hal yang tidak begitu disukainya, maka ia mencoba menikmati derasnya suara khas air yang berjatuhan ke Bumi juga tetesan air dari langit gua yang mendarat kasar ke bawah. Pemuda itu menyenderkan punggung tegapnya ke dinding gua, sekaligus menggali ingatan yang terekam dalam memorinya.

Neji dan timnya baru saja menyelesaikan misi di desa yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Naruto, Lee, dan Tenten. Dimana terdapat seorang Nenek dan cucunya bernama Karashi. Sedikitnya ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemuda itu.

Entah apakah pemuda itu tau atau tidak, atau bahkan pura-pura tidak tau, dengan terang-terangan lelaki itu menanyakan Tenten—istrinya. Bermacam pertanyaan seperti kabar, perubahan, dan segala sesuatu yang ia anggap tidak penting untuk diketahui orang luar. _'Basa basi,' _dengusnya malas.

Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah pertanyaan kurang ajar dari Karashi. Tetapi tak sampai sedetik, sang Hyuga merasa sangat senang ketika melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang cucu saat tiba-tiba salah satu anggota timnya menyeletuk pertanyaan pemuda bermata kelabu itu.

* * *

**Flash Back On**

"_Apakah Tenten-chan sudah memiliki kekasih ya?" tanya Karashi seraya mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit rumah._

"_Tentu saja sudah Karashi-san, bahkan bukan kekasih lagi, tetapi sudah memiliki suami." Jawab seorang rekannya dan langsung disusul dengan tawa renyah oleh ketiga anggotanya._

_**Jeddeerrr …**_

_Seketika ruangan yang terasa hangat itu berubah menjadi dingin dan menusuk. Tatapan pemuda yang semula ceria dan berharap seketika berubah drastis menjadi horror dan hampa._

"_Si-siapa?" tanya Karashi tercekat._

"_Itu," tunjuk salah satu rekannya yang berambut coklat kearahnya._

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

Setelah itu, disengaja atau tidak, pemuda itu selalu memberinya kari yang sangat pedas.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ada-ada saja," gumamnya. Iris itu melihat keadaan anggotanya yang lain. Pemuda berambut ungu sedang duduk melihat ke luar gua, yang coklat asik menyender seraya bersedekap, dan yang berambut putih fokus memeriksa kunai yang berada digenggamnya.

Rambut putih ya? Tidak terlalu asing …

"_Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur?"_

Ah! Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familiar memasuki kepalanya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara rival gurunya—Guy-sensei.

Hn. Hatake Kakashi. Si Copy Ninja.

Pertanyaan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya—jujur saja tidak terlalu membuatnya pusing. Tentu saja karena ia sudah sangat mengetahui kebiasaan istrinya. Bahkan wanita miliknya itu tidak sadar dengan kebiasaannya sendiri, menjadikan posisi pemuda itu semakin menguntungkan.

Sudut bibir pria yang selalu berwajah datar itu terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kapan dan bagaimana bisa mengetahui kebiasaan istrinya.

Yah walau awalnya saat itu Neji tidak begitu mengerti, intinya pada suatu malam, disaat ia sedang menonton, tiba-tiba istrinya bertanya dan bercerita begitu banyak hal—padahal sebelumnya mengatakan sudah sangat mengantuk.

Tetapi mengingat Tenten itu sedikit _tomboy_, jadi diam saja. Ia berpikir wanitanya belum tidur dan ikut menonton bersama, eh ternyata, setelah wajah tampannya menghadap kearah istrinya(baca: yang saat itu masih asik bercerita), kelopak mata itu tidak terbuka sama sekali.

Terpejam erat seperti orang tidur pada umumnya.

Tangannya pun sudah dikibaskan berkali-kali di depan wajah Tenten, tetapi tetap tak ada respon. Isenglah pemuda itu menimpali cerita istrinya dan bertanya hal yang sangat _melenceng_ dari topik. Tak disangka, ternyata jawaban yang keluar adalah jawaban yang sangat jujur! Dan itu membuatnya menyeringai senang.

Maka dari itu, saat ini ia tengah membuat daftar pertanyaan yang 'akan' dijawab oleh istrinya.

Neji mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya, iris itu menatap dengan serius kalimat di depannya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menggenggam pensil dan yang kiri memegang kertas yang berisi beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah di susun.

"Anoo … Neji-san, kurasa hujannya sudah mulai mereda. Mungkin setelah ini kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan." Ucap rekannya yang berambut ungu.

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan pemuda Hyuga tersebut. Tatapannya yang semula hanya terfokus pada kertas, kini beralih melihat pemandangan di luar gua. Benar saja, hujan sudah tidak sederas sebelumnya walau masih banyak titik air yang berjatuhan.

Neji beralih kepada rekannya, "Nanti saja, kesehatan kalian lebih penting," ujarnya datar. "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Tambah pemuda itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih mendekat, "Daijoubu Neji-san, kami sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Ya benar!" Kata pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan gaya mirip Naruto, cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

Sang Hyuga hanya menghela napas, "Hn. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Ha'i!" jawab ketiga rekannya kompak.

* * *

_**Zzrraasshh**_

Hujan deras tidak membuat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang berjalan tergesa menuju kediamannya. Melainkan dengan santai karena ingin merasakan sensasi saat air mata langit berjatuhan menyerang tubuh kekarnya itu. Beberapa menit terlewati dalam keheningan—tentu saja karena sendirian.

Tubuh yang sudah basah kuyub dari awal itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah dengan gaya klasik. Bangunan itu berwarna cream dengan lantai dua dan memiliki halaman cukup luas yang di pagari oleh pembatas besi dengan ukiran unik. Di samping rumah terdapat pohon yang besar dan cukup rindang.

Inilah istananya.

Maka dengan mantap ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

_Tok tok tok …_

Tidak ada jawaban.

_Tok tok tok …_

Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari dalam rumah, padahal lampu rumah sudah menyala—dan dipastikan ada orang di dalam rumah membuat keningnya berkerut. Maka kembali diketuknya pelan pintu berwarna coklat itu.

_Tok tok tok …_

_**Gdebak Gdebuk Tap … Tap … Tap …**_

Suara langkah yang terdengar terburu-buru membuat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ah sudah satu minggu sejak ia meninggalkan rumah ini untuk menjalankan misi. Tentu saja hatinya merindukan seseorang yang telah mengisi hidupnya.

_**Kriieett …**_

Tenten membuka perlahan pintu rumahnya, ia benar-benar tidak tau ada seseorang yang datang karena tadi sibuk memasak. Jadi saat mendengar beberapa kali ketukan, wanita itu langsung berjingkat dan lari ke depan.

Benar saja! Cakra itu tidak pernah membohonginya!

Cakra khas seorang lelaki Hyuga—Hyuga Neji, suaminya.

Seseorang yang telah memberikan marga untuknya.

Pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria tampan yang benar-benar basah kuyub, iris kelabu itu melotot menatap keadaan tubuh di depannya.

Tenten reflek mengangkat kedua tangan ke sisi kepalanya, "Kami-sama Neji-kun!"

"Hn. Tadaima." Neji menatap datar reaksi Tenten, tetesan air turun dari dahi dan rambutnya membuat kesan yang begitu menggoda.

'_Seksi sekali,' _batin Tenten seraya bersorak.

Pipi chubby itu memerah, suaminya tetap tampan saja, "O-okaerinasai. Ayo cepat masuk. Aku akan membuatkan air hangat." Tanpa meminta persetujuan, wanita cantik itu segera melesat ke dapur, lalu kembali lagi membawa handuk untuk suaminya, "Ini."

Neji menerimanya, "Hn. Arigatou."

* * *

Tenten masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berisi lemari, sofa, meja, dan tempat duduk. Kedua tangannya memegang nampan yang berisi dua gelas ocha hangat untuknya dan sang suami. Tatapannya menyorot seorang lelaki yang tengah memeriksa sebuah dokumen dengan serius. Mungkin itu bersangkutan tentang misinya.

_Tak …_

Wanita yang tidak mencepol rambutnya hari meletakkan nampannya dengan pelan. Lalu mengangkat satu untuk diletakkan di dekat Neji. Setelahnya ia mendekat kearah suami yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Tenten mengusap bahu Neji pelan, "Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu anata. Kau bisa sakit."

Neji mengambil ocha hangat lalu meminumnya, rasa manis yang terasa dilidahnya membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasa lebih nyaman, "Hn." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Tenten menghela napas, matanya melirik jam kecil yang berada di atas meja, di pojok kiri, "Lihatlah. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam ditambah kau baru menyelesaikan misi. Tubuhmu membutuhkan istrirahat."

"Sebentar lagi selesai, hanya tinggal dua lembar."

Tenten tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan pipi pemuda di depannya, "Ya sudah, aku akan menemanimu."

"Hn." Yang dikecup hanya bergumam tak jelas, tetapi hatinya benar-benar terasa hangat.

Tidak terasa, setengah jam telah berlalu. Neji menghentikan kegiatannya—karena memang sudah selesai. Lalu matanya mengarah ke kanan menatap seorang wanita yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan posisi berbaring di atas sofa.

Pria itu menghela napas, berdiri sembari membereskan tumpukan dokumen, "Padahal kau sendiri yang memaksakan diri." Katanya seraya mendekati tubuh langsing itu. Dengan sigap diangkatnya ala _bridal style_, membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

Tenten menggeliat, "Ngghh Neji … aku ingin sup miso …"

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari wanita digendongannya, "Kenapa?"

Wanita itu memeluk erat lehernya, "Tadi ada … di iklan … kelihatan ngghh enak… hhh."

_**Cklek …**_

Membuka ganggang pintu dengan sikunya, lalu menutup dengan kaki kanan. Setelahnya langkah tegap itu menuju ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Direbahkan tubuh mungil itu dengan pelan. Kemudian menyelimutinya agar hangat.

_**Srakh **_

Tanpa dosa, posisi Tenten langsung berubah. Menghadap ke kanan—arah yang bertolak belakang dengan Neji, lalu meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Langkah kembali terdengar, dengan sedikit goncangan diatas kasur menandakan ada seseorang yang naik diatasnya.

Neji menyenderkan tubuhnya dikepala kasur, lalu mengambil _remote_ yang berada di meja kayu berwarna coklat rendah disamping ranjangnya. Menekan tombol biru, lalu mencari acara yang menurutnya menarik. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tidak berhenti mengusap kening istrinya.

_Ting …_

Seolah teringat sesuatu, pemuda itu turun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tas yang tergantung di atas pengait. Dibuka resleting tas itu, lalu mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Neji …"

Pemilik nama itu menoleh, menatap datar sang pengigau yang tengah merapatkan selimutnya. Lalu kembali mencari sebuah benda yang menurutnya penting. Tangan kanannya menyentuh sebuah benda yang basah. Perlahan ia mengangkat benda putih yang sudah terkotori dengan tinta yang luntur.

"Hn. Basah." Neji menggumam.

_**Pluk**_

Lalu melempar benda itu ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan, "Tidak berguna." Sedikit kesal juga, padahal ia sudah susah payah membuat pertanyaan untuk mengintrogasi istrinya, tetapi sudahlah. Toh otaknya yang jenius sudah hafal.

Kaki kekar itu kembali menuju ranjang dan menyamankan posisi seperti diawal. Pikirannya kembali pada misi yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Misi untuk menghalau perkembangan dan penangkapan kelompok lama yang dulu dipimpin oleh seorang pria dengan pedang kembar yang bisa mengalirkan petir.

Raiga.

Ternyata setelah penangkapan lelaki itu, kelompok yang dulunya dikira telah berakhir, malah semakin berkembang pesat. Itulah tugasnya, menangkap ketua dan kelompok yang tersebar dalam desa. Mencari anggota yang menyamar itu tidak terlalu sulit. Ditambah dengan seorang pria yang dulu terlihat sangat penakut kini berubah menjadi sosok serius dan berani, Karashi.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, Karashi ya? Baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perbatasan desa, telinganya sudah menangkap desas desus yang menyebalkan—menurutnya.

Ternyata laki-laki itu digosipkan memiliki perasaan dengan seorang ninja perempuan Konoha yang pernah menolong penduduk desa itu beberapa tahun lalu. Neji mencoba menyelidikinya, menyesuaikan dengan jawaban di pikiran, dan ternyata benar apa yang dipikirkannya.

Siapa lagi ninja perempuan Konoha yang dulu membantu disana jika bukan Tenten?

Apakah mungkin pernikahannya dengan Tenten yang walau masih seumur jagung belum terdengar ditelinganya?

Cih!

Seketika perasaan tidak nyaman muncul dihati Neji, wajah rupawan itu menoleh ke kiri, menghadap wanita yang tengah terlelap dengan damai. Bibir tipis itu terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, terkadang nampak mengerucut kecil. Membuatnya gemas juga.

Perlahan tubuhnya terlentang di samping Tenten. Lalu mengubah posisi menghadap sang wanita, menumpu kepala dengan telapak tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanan bekerja memindahkan beberapa helai rambut nakal yang menganggu pemandangan wajah manisnya.

"Ji … um… hhh." Igau parau Tenten.

Alis rapi itu terangkat, "Hn?"

Wanita itu menggeliat mencari posisi yang menurutnya lebih nyaman, "Nejihh … ci…um!" desisnya.

Neji sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan menggoda yang didengarnya, "Kau ingin kucium, hm?"

Tenten tidak menjawab, tetapi pemuda itu sudah sangat mengetahui jawabannya. Tepatnya menentukan sendiri jawabannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya," Neji menatap serius, "Tetapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku," lanjutnya.

"Apa…"

Yosh **pertanyaan wajib yang pertama**, "Siapa yang paling tampan di dunia ini?"

"Hhh …" Tenten hanya mendesah parau.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Neji mendesak, "Jawab."

"Ne…ji…" jawabnya tanpa sadar.

Neji menyeringai, "Jadi aku paling tampan?"

"Ya…"

**Pertanyaan wajib yang kedua**, "Tampan mana, aku atau Sasuke?"

Biasanya sih dia menyebutkan seluruh pemuda di desa ini, tetapi menurutnya rival terbesar adalah si Uchiha Bungsu itu. Jadi untuk malam ini, cukup satu nama saja. Bibirnya sedikit lelah melafalkan satu persatu nama lelaki di desanya.

Tenten kembali menggeliat, "Sasuke …" jawabnya sedikit lama.

Neji melotot, "Apa?" geramnya. Istrinya ini terkadang agak 'terlalu jujur'.

"Sasuke … dia itu … siapa?" gumam Tenten.

_Bwush …_

Seketika tubuhnya seolah terhempas, istrinya saat tidur bisa lupa orang juga ternyata, "Hn. Uchiha."

"Oh Sasuke Uchiha. Neji ganteng, _nggak_ kalah."

Neji berdecak, "Aku lebih tampan Tenten." Paksanya.

"Kalian berdua sama tampan." Kata wanita itu disusul dengan helaan napas berat.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu meremas gemas, "Hanya aku, tidak ada yang lain." Tegasnya.

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu, "Neji memang lebih ganteng kok. Jangan marah, aku bercanda anata."

Neji hanya menghela napas, bisa-bisanya istrinya itu, **pertanyaan wajib ketiga**, "Hn. Menurutmu bagaimana dengan sifatnya?"

"Siapa? … Neji?"

"Hn."

_**Grep …**_

Tenten memeluk tubuh Neji tanpa sadar, "Dingin … hhh egois… minim ekspresi … le..bih suka tugas dan misi…"

Pemuda itu menautkan alisnya. Sedikit heran karena sudah bertanya berkali-kali tetapi tetap itu saja jawabannya, alias tidak pernah berubah.

Kening Tenten berkerut, "Sering ditinggal. Aku jadi tidak punya teman."

"Hn?"

"Sendirian dirumah itu tidak enak." Katanya dengan bibir mungil yang mengerucut lucu.

Pemuda itu mengecupnya sekali. _'Gemas,'_ batinnya.

"Hn." Neji ikut menyetujui, "Jalan-jalan saja," sarannya.

"Tidak—mau! Tanpa Neji aku _galau_."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat _gombal_ istrinya, "Aku tau," jawabnya _narsis_. Lalu teringat dengan seorang lelaki yang selalu mengusiknya dalam misi, "Kau ingat Karashi?"

"…"

"Dia menyukaimu." Papar Neji datar.

"…"

Pertanyaan **bonus yang sangat penting**, "Menurutmu bagaimana lelaki itu?"

"Ngghh … Manissh …"

"Lalu?"

"Sayangnya penakut, bukan tipeku."

"Dia sudah menjadi berani dan serius." Ucap Neji menguji.

"Mungkin akan ku pikirkan."

Iris pemuda itu melotot, "Hah?!"

Tenten memeluk tubuh Neji lebih erat, seolah itu adalah guling yang enak untuk di peluk, "Tapi tetap saja, Neji tak kan terganti."

Pemuda itu mati-matian penahan bibirnya yang ingin tersenyum lebar, oh hampir saja **pertanyaan wajib keempat** terlupakan, "Kau tidak akan pernah selingkuh dan tetap mencintaiku bukan?"

"Tentu saja anata," Tenten berdecak.

"Kau yakin tidak tertarik dengan Rock Lee?" selidik pemuda itu. Walau terlihat tidak peduli, ia pernah melihat wanitanya menatap berbinar ke arah rekan hijaunya itu.

"Dulu pernah tertarik …. sebelum kita memiliki sebuah hubungan, karena Neji … tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Tetapi sekarang aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman." Aku wanita di depannya.

Sang Hyuga kembali tersenyum, inilah yang dia suka saat malam. Segala hal yang di sebunyikan istrinya, pasti akan terbongkar pada malam hari. Contohnya adalah 'Siapa yang paling tampan di dunia?' Tenten pasti akan menjawab Guy-sensei dan membuatnya kalang kabut karena merasa kalah dan tidak terima.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, entah dari mana Tenten mendapat kebiasaan seperti ini, tetapi menurutnya ini menyenangkan.

Jari Neji mengelus pelan pipi _chubby_ istrinya, "Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Teman saat di rumah …"

Sepasang alisnya terangkat, "Tidak perlu teman," jawabnya santai.

"Jah—hat!" Rajuk Tenten kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Neji menyeringai, telunjuknya mengelus perlahan pipi lembut istrinya, "Aku punya ide yang lebih baik."

"…"

"Aku akan memberikan _bahan-_nya, tetapi kau yang berperan _mengolah-_nya." Ujarnya santai seraya menatap wajah Tenten yang sangat polos.

Kening wanita itu berkerut sedikit mendesah, "Sepertihh … kue?"

Neji terkekeh, "Hn. Yang jelas kita harus membuatnya sendiri."

"Apaaa~?" rengek parau sang wanita.

"Nanti kau akan tau." Kata pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang misterius.

"Hhh … Neji …" panggil Tenten setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam dan tersenyum tipis seraya terus mengelus pipi _chubby_ istrinya. "Aku minta izin selingkuh boleh?" lanjut wanita itu bertanya.

Eh?

Gerakan pemuda itu tiba-tiba terhenti mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Tidak." Neji mendengus, tadi katanya tidak akan pernah selingkuh.

"Kenapa?" gerutu Tenten. "Aku mau selingkuh dengan anak tetangga."

Iris byakugan itu berotasi, "Dia berumur dua tahun Tenten."

"Setidaknya dia imut Neji-kun!" rajuk wanita manis itu.

"Kelak anak kita akan jauh lebih imut. Kau boleh selingkuh sepuasnya denganya." Putusnya _finnal_.

"Tentu saja … baka! Hhh." Neji tersenyum tipis mendengar rancauan Tenten. "Tapi … caranya _dapet_ yang imut gimana?"

'_Inilah yang kusebut menarik,' _batin Neji geli.

"Tentu saja kita harus berjuang membuatnya sayang dan kau harus **menyebut** namaku berkali-kali," ucap pria itu seraya menyeringai dengan menekan kata-katanya.

"Pervert!" umpat wanita itu pelan, "Tapi kapan? Kau kan jarang berada di rumah." Gerutuan Tenten terungkap.

Neji semakin menyeringai, "Sekarang."

**SRAKH**

"Auh—Nejihh?!"

Mata Tenten molotot-sedikit-sangar-sangar-layu kearah pemuda yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya, tak taukah kepalanya sedikit merasa pusing akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba suaminya itu?

Wanita malang itu menggeliat sedikit ngeri melihat seringai menakutkan di wajah Neji, "Ada apphhh!"

_Cup _

"NGGGHH!"

Neji menyeringai. Tanpa basa basi, pemuda itu langsung menindih tubuh ramping disampingnya. Mendaratkan berbagai kecupan yang tak bisa dilawan oleh Tenten karena dari awal belum siap dengan serangan mendadak.

Yosh! Pemuda itu akan 'berjuang' malam ini.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Omake**

Tenten mendengus menatap sengit seorang lelaki yang tanpa dosa tengah meminum kopinya di teras. Koran yang dibaca oleh pemuda itu sepertinya adalah hal yang lebih penting daripada dirinya yang sedang _'ngambek'_ ini.

Lagi pula siapa yang tidak kesal?

Enak-enak tidur, tiba-tiba langsung diserang begitu saja? Bukannya tidak suka, sangat suka malah. Tapi tetap saja, saat itu ia tidak siap sehingga menjadi bulan-bulanan kebrutalan Neji. Menerima segalanya begitu saja? Cih! Itu bukan dirinya yang biasa.

Ditambah saat matanya terbuka dan langsung melotot melihat jam yang menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan! Suami macam apa itu?! Hiks rasanya antara sial dan tidak sial memiliki suami seperti Hyuga Neji. Sial karena sifat seenaknya dan tidak sial karena berparas rupawan.

Maka saat ini, Tenten hanya bisa menggeram kesal karena tak satupun ucapan **'maaf'** keluar dari bibir sang suami. Seperti yang diketahui dari awal irisnya kembali melihat dunia, tak sedikitpun kata atau sikap yang menunjukkan penyesalan.

Hyuga Neji memang sombong dan kurang ajar!

Jadi … jangan salahkan tangannya yang 'tidak sengaja' memasukkan obat pelancar BAB ke dalam minuman pria itu.

"Argh…"

'_Hmmm … suara itu …'_ batinnya menikmati.

Tenten menyeringai dan terkikik senang ketika mendengar geraman yang menurutnya indah di pagi hari.

"Rasakan itu Hyuga," desisnya sadis.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

Huahaha ini lanjuttannya, yaitu NejiTen yeeee~

Yuuki ngambil keputusan dari permintaan terbanyak reader, jadi maaf ya untuk yang minta pair lain.

Nah gimana sama yang ini?

Tenten ja'at banget sama pacar Yuuki*ngelirik Neji*, masak dikasi obat pelancar BAB wkwkwk*plak*malah diketawain*

Tapii sepertinya ini lebih vulgar atau engga?*bingung sendiri*

Ininya Gomenasai deh(?)

Bales review dulu yuk!

**Kanami Gakura** : Haha iya, akhirnyaaaa*lega*  
Okee gapapa, asal review lagi*plok*  
Oalah begitu, mungkin Yuuki perbaiki di chap depan. Terimakasi untuk perbaikannya, inilah yang Yuuki tunggutungggu*ciee*  
Makasii ucapannya juga*cium*dihajar*

**Uchiha-fitriyah** : Makasii ya, InoSai? Sabarnya, mereka dichap terakhir*plak* semoga pair ini tidak mengecewakan!

**Marukocan** : Anoo … gomen ne Maru-chan*duagh*sok kenal sayaa*. NejiTen dulu ya, InoSai sudah fix Yuuki taruh di chap akhir*dihajar*

**Setyanajotwins** : Yuhuu! Ini NejiTen semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D

**Nawaki riji **: Haha arigatougozaimasu ne :D ini satu lagi udah update, semoga suka ya, iya tetap semangat kok. Terimakasi ucapannya :D

**Marciana** : Sudah, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya*mewek

**Amu B** : Ini yang ke berapa ya? Kasi tau ga yaaaa*plak* masih muda kok, belum sampai dua puluh taun*tingting* haha iya makasii, semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan

**Aiko Asari** : La ya itu, Hinata ternyata … *gelenggeleng*  
Wkwkwk ternyata ada yang penasaran juga, ingin tau jawabannya? Silahkan hubungi Tsunade-baa-chan*duagh*  
Ini NejiTen, semoga tidak mengecewakan! Okee selalu ganbatte!

**hanazono yuri** : Okee! Ini lanjuttannya, semoga tidak mengecewakan!

**Yuzuki Chaeri**: Eh? Sasu-chan?*nengok chap 1*  
kurang hot? Kayaknya sih iya*plak* gomen wkwkwk  
Haha Hinata memang waw sekalee XD

Oalah begitu … oke makasiii Yuuki yang gatau jadi tau nyehehehe

Okee! Always ganbatte yo!

**kyuaiioe** : Dua kali? Wah senengnyaaa*jingkrakjingkrak* makasii ya, semoga chap ini semakin menarik.

: Ini NejiTen, semoga suka ya, InoSai diakhir, jadi besok ShikaTema dulu =D

**Kanami Gakura** : Asiiikkkk! Haloooo*cium* Oalah gitchu, Yuuki kira sama aja nulisnya*plok*  
Hee? Pernah baca websitenya?*penasaran*  
Huueeee Yuuki pengen ulangtahun lagi biar dibikinin fic hiks*ketahuan pengin dikasi kado*

Huakokoko ini NejiTen*kedipkedip* semoga suka*ciumlagi*dihajar*

**NKN0624** : AAAA~ makasiiiii~*teriak*dirajam* ShikaTema? NejiTen dulu deeeh*ngerayu*  
Makasii nyanyiannya walau Yuuki nggak denger*plak*  
Untuk ShikaTema kayaknya gaterlalu hot deh besok, kayaknya*buagh*

**Zhou-chan**: Haha ini NejiTen, semoga suka*peluk*plok* terimakasiii ucapannya XD

**Kazama Sakura** : Iya hiks, karena Yuuki ga terima(?) Yuuki buat" ajjah*pose cantik*  
ini udah update, semoga suka =D

**Namaki Shidota **: Hueee? Souka? Makasiii, semoga pair ini juga suka ya =D

**de-chan **: InoSai terakhir loh*misek*  
Kayaknya salah baca deh, mungkin itu **Otou-chan no Hentai**. Mau Yuuki ubah ke rate M wkwkwk*dihajar*  
makasii review dan sabar ya sampai InoSai

**Scarlet Washington **: Huekekeke **Kecoak Pembawa Berkah**? Udah ada ide, mungkin hot banget malah. Tapi nggak kuat nulisnya ah*plak* makasii reviewnya =D hihii

Terimakasi yang sudah review dan silent reader*hoi* semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Yang jelas Yuuki sudah berusaha untuk membuat fic ini semaksimal mungkin, jadi maap ya kalau nggak sesuai dengan keingingan

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD  
(Review anda lebih membuat saya bersemangat loh)

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


	4. ShikaTema

**KEBIASAAN**

**Victoria Yuuki  
Masashi Kishimoto  
SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema InoSai  
Romance and Family  
Warning: OOC, Typos, and many others.**

**Feel?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

**Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur? Pertanyaan polos dari orang yang tidak polos membuat mereka berpikir. Inilah yang menjadi misteri bagi para pemuda ini, setelah mengetahui kebiasaan dari sang istri yang ternyata 'menarik', mereka langsung tersenyum dengan senang/SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/TemaShika/InoSai**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Yo! Shika!" sapa Naruto ketika melihat sahabatnya memasuki ruangan.

Lelaki berambut nanas itu menaikkan satu alisnya, "Aa _Hokage-sama_."

Gerutuan terdengar. "Jangan panggil aku begitu saat kita berdua _dattebayo_!"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "_Mendokusai_."

Sepasang iris _shapphire_ melotot, "Cih khas Nara." Desisnya sengit menghadap belakang agar tidak terlihat lawan bicaranya. Tetapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum misterius.

Pria jenius itu hanya menatap malas—sekaligus bingung—tetapi lebih banyak malasnya—ke arah pemuda pirang di depannya.

"_Ne_ Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu menghela napas, "Ada apa Naruto?"

Sang rubah tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut, "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu bahwa Gaara mengirim pesan kepadaku _dattebayo_."

Hening sejenak.

'_Gaara?'_ batin Shikamaru. Akhir-akhir ini telinganya seolah memiliki sensor bila mendengar nama _Kazekage_ Suna tersebut. Bukannya tidak suka, tetapi masalahnya …

"Ehem! Apa kau mendengarku?" Naruto menyeringai. Ia sudah hafal betul kalau pemuda di depannya sedikit '_warning_' dengan _Kazekage_ tanpa alis itu.

Shikamaru tersentak dari lamunannya lalu dengan cepat menguasai diri, "Aa. Apa kau ingin memberitahuku tentang isi surat itu _Hokage-sama_?"

_Hokage_ muda itu menggerutu, "Masih bertanya? Kau adalah salah satu sahabat baikku ingat?" Berdiri kemudian merangkul pemuda yang terkenal akan kemalasannya. "Ditambah kau adalah penasehat _Hokage_ tampan ini," lanjutnya bangga sembari menepuk pelan dadanya.

Shikamaru mendengus, "_Mendokusai_. Jadi apa isi surat itu?"

"_Kazekage_ Suna akan ke Konoha," jelas Naruto santai.

Satu alis pemuda Nara terangkat, "Untuk apa? Bukankah tidak ada acara penting yang mengharuskan seorang _Kazekage_ datang kesini?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah, "Oohh tentu dia selalu punya _dattebayo_! Kau memiliki alasan itu." Ujarnya memberi petunjuk sembari menahan tawa namun gagal karena seringai yang nampak jelas.

Otak jenius lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu bekerja cepat: tidak ada alasan penting, tetapi _Kazekage_ akan berkunjung? Ditambah _Hokage_ musang ini mengatakan bahwa ia yang memiliki alasan mengapa lelaki itu akan datang ke Konoha, padahal desanya harus memiliki alasan kuat untuk mengundang orang yang sangat penting di desa Suna.

_Wohoo! Wait-wait …_

Jangan bilang …

Sensor bahaya imajinasi Shikamaru tersentak.

Naruto semakin menyeringai girang melihat kekalutan pemuda yang di rangkulnya, "Ya … kau benar tuan jenius." Ujarnya dengan suara yang sengaja ditekankan.

Shikamaru menggeram dalam hati, _'Jadi benar? Cih!'_

_Shappire_ di depannya membulat sok dramatis, "Ah! Aku hampir lupa mengatakan satu hal lagi _dattebayo_!" Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Gaara bilang ia **ingin tinggal bersama** dengan mu loh Shika-_kun_." Tambahnya seraya mengerling nakal.

_**Plak **_

"_Medokusai_—sudah ku duga!" sunggutnya setelah melepas(baca: menepis) rangkulan Naruto. Tanpa meminta izin dari orang yang seharusnya dihormati itu, Shikamaru langsung pergi seenaknya.

Naruto _speechless_ di tempat.

"Sial! Kunci kamarku kemarin kan dimakan rusa!" suara pemuda yang masih asik _bermisuh_ ria itu dapat ditangkap jelas oleh telinga sang _Hokage_.

Naruto yang ditinggal dengan seenaknya kini melotot dan menjatuhkan mulutnya—yang beruntung tidak mencapai lantai, "Apa-apaan itu _dattebayo_?! Aku belum mengatakan satu hal lagi! Dasar Shikamaru _no baka_!" rancaunya kesal.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu berjalan menuju kursi empuknya lalu menyender nyaman dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala, "Memang apa hubungannya dengan kunci rumah? Apa dia dimarahi Temari lagi hingga 'diwajibkan' tidur di luar rumah? Dia kan jenius tapi pemalas."

"Aaarrrgghhh! Aku kangen Hinata _dattebayo_!" teriak Naruto tidak nyambung seraya mengacak rambut.

**_.Kebiasaan._**

Gerutuan berbaur umpatan terdengar dari pemuda berambut hitam. Setiap langkah selalu diiringi bisikan aneh dari orang yang melihatnya. Ia—Shikamaru seakan tak peduli orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku, dahi lelaki itu berkerut, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kemalasan luar biasa yang dibumbui oleh kekesalan.

"_Mendokusai_! Kenapa aku meninggalkan _Hokage_ bodoh itu? Semoga saja rubah itu tidak kabur lagi," dengussan terdengar ketika mengingat kebiasaan buruk _Hokage_ ke-tujuh itu. Bukannya tidak _perfesional_ sebagai pemimpin desa, tetapi Naruto tak pernah bisa diam di tempat selama berjam-jam.

Kini kaki tegapnya berbelok menuju hutan Nara, merasa jarak yang di tuju masih lumayan jauh, maka ia putuskan untuk melompat dari atap keatap.

_Tap … tap … tap …_

Angin menerpa tubuh kekar, membayangkan tak bisa menikmati hari indah selama beberapa hari ke depan. Memikirkan hal itu saja ia sudah menggeram sambil mengumpat.

"Shikamaru?"

Sapaan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Shikamaru menoleh cepat ke belakang, "Sai?"

Sai tersenyum lalu mensejajarkan posisi, "Kau terlihat sibuk."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Aku harus ke hutan Nara."

Sai berbinar, "Bukankah di sana banyak rusanya?"

Penasehat _Hokage_ mengangguk, "Ya, rusa itu milik kami."

Bibir pucat Sai maju beberapa _centi_, sedikit memiringkan kepala—rencananya ingin membuat wajah polos—walau tanpa diketahuinya sebenarnya sudah terlihat sangat polos, "Aku selalu ingin menggambar rusa." Lalu melirik penuh arti ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

Yep. Ini adalah salah satu cara yang dipelajarinya dalam buku **Cara agar orang mengerti permintaanmu**.

Shikamaru terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sai, ia tahu, pasti pemuda di sebelahnya sedang mempraktekkan ilmu dari buku yang dibacanya, "Kau tahu Sai? Tidak sembarang orang yang diizinkan masuk ke dalam kawasan kami."

Sai menunduk, "Jadi begitu ya?"

Eits _wait_! Jangan salah kawan, Sai menundukkan wajah bukan karena putus asa, tetapi ini adalah kelanjuttan dari _tips_ jitu dari om buku.

_**Pukh **_

Shikamaru menepuk bahu kanan Sai, "Tapi pengecualian untuk para sahabatku, kau boleh menggambar rusa, yah … walaupun tetap ada area yang terlarang."

_'Berhasil!,'_ batin Sai girang. _'Terimakasih buku,'_ lanjutnya. Berdeham, senyum di wajah terbentuk, "_Daijoubu_, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Pijakan kedua lelaki itu terdengar lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak ada misi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikannya tadi pagi. Aku mencarimu untuk ku jadikan target," jawab Sai tanpa menoleh karena asik memeriksa barang bawaannya di dalam tas hitam yang digendongnya.

"Target?"

Lelaki pucat itu mengangguk, "Menggambar rusa."

Sai tersenyum polos.

Sedangkan Shikamaru terbelalak dengan hati dongkol.

**_.Kebiasaan._**

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya telah sampai di depan pagar per-batasan hutan Konoha. Sai tak berhenti tersenyum sedetikpun—terlihat jelas sangat senang—seraya menoleh sekitar dengan antusias, sedangkan Shikamaru terus berpikir. Iris kelam itu melirik pemuda pucat di sebelahnya.

'_Sai adalah orang yang pintar menggambar…'_ batinnya.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Sai ramah ketika merasa pandangan Shikamaru tak lepas darinya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku berpikir, apakah kau mau menolongku?" tanya Shikamaru, langkah kaki pemuda itu berjalan memasuki pagar pembatas.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sahabatku." Kata Sai seraya mengikuti dari belakang.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Kau bisa menggambarkanku sebuah kunci Sai?" tanyanya menghadap Sai.

"Kunci?" pemuda pucat itu membeo, "Tentu saja, balita pun bisa menggambarnya," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

_**TOEENG**_

Alis Shikamaru berkedut, balita memang bisa, tetapi ia tidak. Kemampuan seninya tidak bisa diharapkan berbeda jika disuruh membuat rencana perang.

"_Mendokusai_. Kau tidak keberatan kan bila aku memilihkan rusa untukmu? Kau bisa menunggu di sini." Tanya Shikamaru ketika merasa sudah cukup jauh memasuki hutan.

"Apakah bila kita terus berjalan ke depan maka akan memasuki kawasan terlarang?" tanya Sai seraya menunjuk ke depan.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Bagaimana?"

Lelaki pecinta lukisan itu tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja, aku akan menunggu di sini," katanya seraya mempersiapkan peralatan melukis.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring, lalu menghadap ke depan, _'Akan ku cari kau pemimpin kurang ajar. Kau benar-benar membuatku kesulitan.'_

**_.Kebiasaan._**

Langit biru memanjakan, sinar terik matahari yang biasanya membakar kulit kini tertutupi oleh permen kapas yang berenang di udara. Menjadikan hawa tak begitu panas untuk berjalan menjajah bumi. Pemandangan indah terbentuk kala sinar-sinar nakal berhasil menyelinap—menyenter tanah.

Beberapa menit berlalu ditemani keheningan dan keceriaan dahan pohon yang bermain, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika melihat hewan yang menjadi incarannya.

Di sini lah dia sekarang.

Mata yang tajam tepat menyorot seekor rusa jantang berukuran raksasa dengan tanduk lebar yang terlihat amat kuat dan kokoh—secara alamiah menandakan bahwa ia adalah pemimpin kawanannya. Binatang besar itu menatap Shikamaru tajam. Berdiri tegak seakan menantang.

Desiran angin yang menganggu pepohonan mengusik suasana tegang yang tercipta.

"Dengar, aku akan mengatakannya baik-baik. Kita satu keluarga bukan?" Shikamaru menghela napas saat melihat tatapan rusa yang seolah ingin menghajarnya itu.

_Shhiiinnggg …_

Lelaki itu mendengus, "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, jadi bisakah kau memuntahkan kunci yang kemarin kau makan?"

Dengusan keras terdengar dengan mata yang nyalak tajam. Seolah mentertawakan kebodohan pemuda yang terkenal akan kejeniusan tersebut.

Tidak mendapat respon dari rusa di depannya membuat Shikamaru kembali mendesah malas, "_Mendokusai_. Aku tahu kau dendam padaku."

Kaki kanan depan hewan itu mengais tanah.

Sedetik kemudian hal tak terduga terjadi, rusa itu tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya membuat Si Jenius tersentak lalu dengan cepat menghindar. Berpijak jauh di belakang tempatnya tadi, merasa sedikit bersyukur karena memiliki reflek yang bagus.

Rusa itu memiliki tanduk lebar dan terlihat sangat kokoh, pasti sakit sekali bila terhantam benda itu.

"_Mendokusai_. Kau yang memintaku," ucap Shikamaru sengit lalu membuat bentuk khas dengan kedua tangannya.

**Lima menit setelahnya**

_Pukh Pukh Pukh_

Shikamaru menepuk santai kepala rusa yang tengah mendengus marah ke arahnya, "Kau nakal sekali _ne _Ichira, cemburu padaku sampai seperti ini."

Tangan kanan pemuda itu mengelus pelan pucuk kepala rusa miliknya ketika merasa hewan itu masih ingin menanduknya, "_Mendokusai_. Kau sudah kalah, jadi tidak bisakah kita berteman? Kau dan aku memiliki peran yang besar dalam kelompok, akan sangat sulit bila kita tak menjaga keharmonisan."

Aura dingin yang dikeluarkan rusa itu perlahan menghilang karena ucapan menenangkan dan logis dari Shikamaru. Walau dia rusa, tetapi ia sangat tahu perannya dan manusia di depannya ini. Rusa itu pintar _loh_, makhluk kebanggaan _Clan_ Nara itu mengerti bahasa dan sifat manusia.

Ditambah … ia juga mengerti bahwa sebenarnya yang bersalah di sini adalah dirinya.

**Flash Back On**

Saat itu Shikamaru berkunjung ke hutan Nara seraya membawa seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab dengan aura yang terasa berbeda berjalan menuju sekelompok rusa yang sedang bersantai di tengah hutan.

Ketika melihat gadis pirang itu, tanpa sadar Ichira berjalan mendekat.

Keduanya berhenti melangkah dengan raut wajah yang tak sama, mata Si Gadis terlihat begitu berbinar berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang mengerutkan kening karena merasa heran ketika melihat Ichira yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih ramah(baca: mendekatinya terlebih dahulu).

Shikamaru segera memasang badan, berdiri tegap seolah menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. "Temari, jangan menjauh dariku."

Kilatan kekhawatiran sekaligus remasan pada baju belakangnya membuat hati sang pria merasa luluh. "_Daijoubu_? Apakah dia tidak menyukaiku _ne_, Shika?"

Iris pemuda itu menyipit, "Justru sebaliknya."

Mata yang terlihat antusias itu berubah menjadi tajam ketika melihat kemesraan Shikamaru dan Temari.

Mendekat perlahan, setelah berjarak satu langkah, hewan itu menyeruduk Shikamaru—yang tak siap hingga terjatuh—menunjukkan bahwa ia menyatakan hubungan rival kepada sang pria, kemudian mendekati gadis yang reflek memekik di belakang pemuda yang jatuh terduduk.

"Ichira," geram Shikamaru dengan posisi yang masih terduduk.

"Shika, _daijoubu_?" tanya Temari khawatir seraya menunduk membantu kekasihnya untuk berdiri.

Shikamaru mendengus, "_Mendokusai_," menggaruk belakang kepala. "Aku dicemburui seekor rusa."

_Phesss_

"Eh?"

Demi apapun, rona merah di wajah Temari saat itu langsung membuat Ichira jatuh cinta! Maka dengan mantap ia melangkah ke arah gadis yang masih sibuk mengurusi lelaki di sebelahnya.

Iris pemuda itu menyalak tajam, "Ichira! Berhenti!"

_Kage mana no Jutsu_!

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Ichira berhenti tepat di sebelah Temari. Tinggal satu _centi_ lagi tanduk keras itu bisa menyentuh lengan gadisnya! Cih!

**Duagh!**

Shikamaru memukul kepala Ichira dengan kepalan tangannya, "Rusa sialan! Dia milikku _baka_!"

_**Shhiiinnggg …**_

Mata hitam rusa itu semakin tajam. Sekalipun tidak akan menang dari tuannya, tak membuat hewan itu merasa terintimidasi oleh jurus bayangan, memaksa sedikit tenaga, moncong Ichira-pun kini tepat di sebelah pinggang Temari.

_**Grauk**_

"Kyaaa! Shikamaruuu!" teriak Temari panik. Shikamaru segera menarik lengan kekasihnya lalu mendekap dengan mata yang terlihat _protective_.

"Sialan! Jangan menakutinya atau ku cabut tanduk sialmu!" ancam lelaki itu dengan mata yang menyalak _tajam _seraya mendekap tubuh gadisnya yang terasa bergetar lebih erat.

Hewan itu seolah tak peduli semakin membuat Shikamaru menggeram kesal. Gerakan _peristaltik_ di kerongkongan Ichira yang tertangkap oleh irisnya menandakan bahwa rusa itu telah menelan kunci yang berada di pinggang ramping Temari.

Sebuah benda yang sudah di cap sangat penting oleh sang pemuda sejak beberapa bulan lalu telah tenggelam di dalam tubuh besar si hewan. Melihat pelototan tuannya, pun jika bisa, rusa itu pasti tertawa sembari menatap Shikamaru remeh—yang sedang memeluk Temari yang gemetar.

Bukannya menjadi wanita penakut, hanya saja siapa yang tidak merasa _ngeri_ ketika rusa super besar mendekat seolah hendak menandukmu?

Itulah yang dirasakan Temari kawan.

**Flash Back Off**

"_Yo_ Sai, maaf menunggu lama," sapa Shikamaru.

Sai menoleh, melihat Shikamaru yang memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celana dan tangan kanan terangkat di samping wajah, di sebelah pemuda itu terdapat seekor rusa yang super besar.

Bibir pucat Sai terbuka, "Wah besar sekali."

Shikamaru duduk di samping Sai, "Ya. Dia pemimpin dikelompoknya."

Sai menyiapkan kanvas dan kuas, "Kau baik sekali membawakanku pemimpinnya Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menguap lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon berukuran cukup besar, "Yah … anggap saja begitu."

Pemuda Nara itu melihat Ichira yang kini tak lagi menatapnya dengan aura membunuh. Sang rusa justru terlihat nyaman—jangan lupakan gaya sok kerennya yang seolah menantang maut—ketika tahu bahwa rekan tuannya menjadikan ia sebagai objek lukisan. Lamat-lamat terdengar gumaman Sai yang terus mengatakan betapa besarnya ukuran si hewan.

Shikamaru mendengus geli, ternyata pemimpin rusa itu cukup _narsis_.

**_.Kebiasaan._**

Puluhan menit terlewati dalam keheningan, Sai tak lagi memuji justru terlihat begitu serius dengan lukisannya. Pun Ichira yang masih terlihat segar walau menit telah terkumpul menjadi jam.

"Akhirnya selesai," ujar Sai berkacak pinggang puas dengan mata yang sangat antusias melihat lukisannya. Ichira yang mengetahui gambarnya telah selesai kemudian mendekat. Melihat dengan ekspresi takjub khas hewan lalu bersuara dan mendengus seolah menunjukkan rasa kagumnya.

Pemuda pucat itu menoleh girang, "Kau suka?"

Ichira mengangguk semakin membentuk lengkungan tipis di bibir Sai.

"Aku juga. _Pose_ dan daya tahan tubuhmu luar biasa, terimakasih banyak karena telah bekerjasama denganku tuan rusa." Sai menunduk memberi hormat ala _butler_.

Rusa itu mengangguk, menunduk sok ikut memberi hormat lalu menatap Shikamaru yang telah mengubah posenya menjadi duduk tegap.

"Apakah kau keberatan kembali tanpa kutemani?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ichira menggeleng lalu membalikkan tubuh besarnya dan berjalan dengan langkah sombong kembali masuk ke dalam hutan. Sai tak melepas pandangnya, masih merasa senang ketika melihat makhluk besar yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan manusia. Kemudian perlahan membereskan alat-alat lukisnya.

Shikamaru melirik Sai yang terlihat sedikit sibuk.

"Terimakasih karena telah mengizinkanku untuk menggambar rusa itu Shikamaru," ujar Sai seraya merobek kertas kecil dari buku catatan miliknya.

"Aa _doita_."

Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum seraya memegang pensil dan kertas di depan dadanya, "Nah, sekarang, bagaimana bentuk kuncinya?"

Lengkungan tipis terbentuk di wajah Shikamaru, "Seperti ini."

**_.Kebiasaan._**

"_Tadaima_."

Temari tersentak, "_Okaeri_!" teriaknya lalu berlari cepat ke pintu depan menyambut kepulangan seseorang yang sangat dihafalnya setengah mati.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap seorang lelaki yang terlihat lelah dengan masih membuka ikatan sepatunya. "Kau ingin makan dulu atau mandi dulu Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru menoleh, "Mandi."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat."

"Tidak usah, aku ingin mandi air dingin saja," Shikamaru sukses menghentikan langkah istrinya.

Tubuh ramping itu berbalik, matanya melirik jam dinding biru yang bertengger di atas televisi, "Ini sudah jam setengah delapan malam, kau bisa sakit."

Pria itu berdiri lalu meletakkan sepatunya, "Tidak akan, air dingin membuat tubuh lebih segar."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari istrinya, Shikamaru segera melangkah melewati Temari yang kini mengerutkan kening ketika merasa ada yang berbeda dari sang suami.

"Kalau begitu jangan terlalu lama! Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu!" teriaknya ketika melihat Shikamaru telah berada di tangga.

Lelaki itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, "_Ha'i_ Nyonya Nara. Kau sangat mencintaiku rupanya."

Temari menggigit bibirnya, merasa malu dengan kalimat suaminya yang terdengar sangat _out of character_.

Lihatlah!

Rona tipis sukses berlabuh di pipi putih mulus itu.

**_.Kebiasaan._**.

Suara gesekan _liquid_ yang keluar dari shower berbaur dengan hantaman air pada kulit memeriahkan suasana di dalam ruangan yang berukuran tidak terlalu lebar ini. Dinding yang dilapisi oleh keramik tak menolong rambatan tetes air yang terjatuh dengan pelan mengikuti gravitasi.

Tak peduli akan gempuran air yang tanpa ampun menyerang, Shikamaru tetap mengadahkan wajah rupawannya. Kerutan di kening telah hilang karena merasa _rileks_ dengan air dingin yang menjernihkan pikiran kalut yang tersimpan sejak mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan dari _Hokage_.

Ah … dan juga kertas sialannya yang tak berfungsi.

Rasanya kata-kata kasar ingin terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Lelaki bermarga Nara itu menggeram ketika rencananya gagal total.

Setelah memberikan _detail_ bentuk kunci kamarnya, Shikamaru segera membawa kertas itu menuju tukang kunci yang berada di dekat warung _Ichiraku_ _Ramen_. Namun sayang, ketika ia berdiri di depan bangunan tersebut, sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'TUTUP' membuat hati panas sekaligus menghancurkan rencananya.

Melihat seorang penasehat Konoha terdiam sendirian di depan bangunan, Ayame yang kebetulan melintas setelah mengantar pesanan menghampirinya. Bertanya apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru yang hanya dijawab dengan sodoran kertas bergambar kunci, lalu memberi tahu tentang alasan mengapa toko tersebut tutup.

Ternyata keadaan pemilik toko yang sudah tua sedang tidak baik, anak dan cucunya pun tak ada di tempat karena sedang bekerja di desa lain. Cih kebetulan yang sial.

"Shika! Jangan terlalu lama!"

Sayup-sayup suara cempreng istrinya terdengar. Shikamaru berdecak. Benar-benar hebat, ia yang berada di lantai atas dan terlindung oleh ruang kamar mandi pun bisa mendengarnya. Tak salah bila ia meminang wanita Suna itu, kemalasannya bahkan bisa diatasi hanya dengan perintah yang keluar dari bibir Temari.

Bibir tipis?

Geraman terdengar, "_Mendokusai!_ Aku tidak rela bibir itu mengonsumsi orang lain!"

Beberapa detik terlewati dengan geraman Shikamaru. Masih dengan _shower_ yang menyala, air dingin bahkan tak bisa mengobati rasa kesalnya.

"Shikamaru!"

Suara itu lagi!

"_Ha'i ha'i_ _Mendokusai_."

Ah mungkin kekesalannya harus ditunda karena kewajiban mengikuti perintah istrinya yang galak.

**_.Kebiasaan._**

"Kau lama sekali," keluh Temari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara televisi.

"_Gomen,_" jawab Shikamaru seadanya sambil menatap istrinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa kali mengutuk sikapnya yang tak sesuai dengan keseharian ketika harus berhadapan dengan nama sang mantan gadis Suna.

Sadarkah kalian? Ia tak menguap sama sekali hampir seharian! Oh laporkan ini kepada panitia _the book of record!_

Istri yang telah dinikahinya hampir setahun itu asik bersandar di sofa dengan kaki yang serampangan seolah tak peduli akan ada yang melihat. Kaos hijau tua kebesaran dipadukan dengan _hot pant_ _super_ _mini_ yang hanya seperempat menutupi kemulusan paha sepertinya memang sengaja dipamerkan.

Pipi _chubby_ wanita itu sedikit tertutupi oleh _remote_ yang digenggam oleh tangan kanan. Dengan cepat tombol berwarna merah ditekan, membuat layar menjadi hitam.

Berlari dengan lompattan kecil, pergelangan tangan yang ditarik dengan kuat membuat Shikamaru merasakan semangat Temari yang tak biasa.

"Ayo cepat!" seru wanita itu.

Shikamaru mengikuti dengan malas, "_Mendokusai_."

Setelah berada di ruang makan, iris lelaki berambut nanas itu berubah menjadi cukup antusias ketika melihat begitu banyak hidangan makanan berada di atas meja—terutama makanan kesukaannya membuat _saliva_ yang sialnya ingin menetes.

"Kau masak banyak sekali, ada acara apa?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa melepas pandangannya seraya duduk perlahan .

Temari tersenyum kecil, "Hanya ingin. Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau harus memberikan penilaian tentang masakan buatanku." Perintah Temari.

Iris Shikamaru kini berpindah menatap sang istri, "_Mendokusai_."

"Ap—

"Masakan buatanmu yang terlezat." Potong Shikamaru.

Dengan senyum yang ditahan agar tak terlalu mengembang lebar, Temari segera duduk. Menghalangi tangan suaminya yang hendak mengambil nasi, dilaksanakannya peran sebagai istri yang sempurna.

"Biar aku saja."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil. Yah ia tidak ingin pusing diacara kebersamaannya dengan istrinya. Acara kalut akan ia tunda dulu setelah makan malam selesai.

Setelah memberikan mangkuk berisi makanan kepada sang suami, Temari segera mengambil bagiannya sendiri.

_**Ting tong**_

Suara bel rumah terdengar, memecah peraturan yang dibuat oleh kepala keluarga yang tak memperbolehkan pembicaraan ketika makan.

Temari segera meletakkan sumpitnya, "Biar aku saja."

Tanpa persetujuan ia melesat ke pintu depan. Pekikan terdengar membuat Shikamaru terlonjak—hampir tersedak—dan segera menegak air mineral yang berada di sebelahnya. Dengan langkah seribu, lelaki itu segera menghampiri Temari.

"Kankuro! Gaara! Kenapa tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu?!"

Kankuro? Gaara?

Mungkinkah …

Sial! Kenapa Hokage sialan itu tidak mengatakannya!

Shikamaru berhenti tepat di belakang tiga orang yang sedang berdiri di pintu depan. Iris pemuda itu melebar. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan yang luar biasa.

Istrinya tengah memeluk erat Kankuro yang juga memeluknya balik, lalu memeluk Gaara yang dibalas oleh tepukan dipinggang oleh _Kazekage_ muda itu.

Aura kelam menguar dari tubuh penasehat Konoha.

'_Beraninya mereka …' _geramnya dalam hati.

"Ehem!"

Suara yang terdengar tidak sopan itu menghentikan acara 'pekik kangen' Temari dan adik-adiknya. Kankuro mengerutkan kening sedangkan Gaara menatap pemuda yang telah mengubah klan kakaknya menjadi Nara dengan dingin.

"Yo Shika!" sapa Kankuro dengan senyum remeh.

Perempatan muncul di kening Shikamaru, "_Mendokusai_."

"Shikamaru!" tegur Temari.

Lelaki yang ditegur itu hanya membuang wajahnya dan mendengus. Membuat istrinya menggeram karena kelakuan yang benar-benar tak sopan. Wanita itu tidak buta, Temari sangat paham bahwa Kankuro dan Gaara tidak begitu menyukai sifat suaminya.

Tapi ayolah …

"Apakah kau tidak membiarkan mereka masuk?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari tersentak, "Eh? Be-benar juga. Ayo masuk! Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Kankuro tergelak, "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah sungkan _nee-san_."

Temari tertawa, "Aku tahu urat sungkanmu sudah putus Kankuro."

Kini Shikamaru yang tertawa—walau kecil—berbeda dengan adik pertama dari sang istri yang merengut kesal. Gaara bahkan tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu berhenti mendadak, "Apakah kalian sudah makan malam?" tanya Temari setelah membalikkan badan.

Kankuro menoleh kepada Gaara lalu menggeleng, "Kami baru saja sampai dan langsung menuju kemari setelah menemui Naruto."

Bibir tipis Nyonya Nara itu membulat lucu, "Kebetulan! Aku memasak makanan yang banyak hari ini, ayo kita makan!"

Shikamaru melotot, '_Hei itu makanan khusus untukku bukan?! Cih mendokusai.'_

Tahu tak akan ada yang memperdulikannya, lelaki itu hanya berdesah pasrah.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Kankuro segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi(baca: tanpa disuruh). Temari tertawa lalu mendorong punggung Gaara yang terlihat kaku untuk duduk di sebelahnya, ekspresi yang berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang sedikit merengut.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Nyonya Nara menoleh ke arah suaminya. Tatapan lelaki itu tepat menuju pahanya. Dengan rona tipis, wanita pirang itu meminta izin pamit.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjemput kalian, aku tidak tahu kalian akan datang malam ini," kata Shikamaru seraya duduk di tempatnya.

Kankuro mengibaskan tangannya, "Kami memang ingin memberi kejuttan."

Tak berselang lama, Temari turun mengenakan celana _jeans_ tiga per empat. Menutupi kemulusan pahanya yang sempat terekspose.

"Aneh sekali melihatmu mengenakan itu," tunjuk Kankuro pada celana _jeans_ kakaknya. "Benarkan Gaara?"

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk.

Shikamaru melotot. Apa maksudnya dua manusia ini? Ia yang memerintahkan(baca: meneror Temari dengan tatapan) kepada istrinya untuk berganti pakaian agar kemulusan Temari tak dilihat oleh laki-laki lain **walaupun** mereka adalah adik kandung sendiri.

Temari meringis, "Yah begitulah."

"Penyuka _mini_ sepertimu ternyata sudah tobat ya," gelak Kankuro.

"Sudahlah Kankuro, ayo kita makan," ujar Temari ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari suaminya.

"Ah iya, aku benar-benar lapar," Kankuro mengusap perutnya.

**_.Kebiasaan._**

Setelah makan malam dan perbincangan antara keluarga Sabaku dan Nara, kini waktu untuk beristirahat telah tiba. Shikamaru bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, mengubah-ubah posisi. Sebentar-sebentar melirik istrinya yang telah tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai.

Telunjuknya menyentuh hidung mancung Temari, "Apa kebiasaanmu akan mulai lagi, hm?"

Wanita itu menggeliat, sepertinya terganggu.

"_Mendokusai_." Shikamaru melentangkan tubuhnya malas. Irisnya melihat jarum pada jam yang berada di meja, hampir pukul satu malam.

Bila ditanya kejujuran, matanya benar-benar ingin terpejam saat ini juga, menyusul wanita pirang di sebelahnya. Tetapi hati tak sanggup, ia ingin terjaga semalam. Namun tak seperti rencana, tak lama Shikamaru berkedip beberapa kali, pandangan mulai mengabur, perlahan berputar kemudian ber_transformasi_ menjadi hitam.

**_.Kebiasaan._**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar pelan namun tak seimbang. Beberapa kali menyeret, pun menendang beberapa benda yang sebenarnya tak terlalu menghalangi.

Usapan pada dinding membantu agar tak menabrak benda yang terlihat namun tak terlihat, gumaman terdengar tak bermakna disusul oleh desahan tak menggoda.

Ketika tangan kanan menyentuh sebuah benda yang berbentuk panjang dan dapat ditekan ke bawah, dengan gerakan tak bertenaga, akhirnya sebuah suara khas derit pintu terdengar.

Berjalan terseok-seok, mencari sebuah tempat empuk yang diidamkan setiap insan—dan akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicari. Sebuah kasur empuk yang cukup besar dengan seprai yang terlihat sangat nyaman bila digunakan adalah target keduanya.

Kedua?

Ya. Karena yang berada di atas adalah target utama.

Goncangan pada kasur tak membuat 'seseorang' yang berada di atasnya terganggu. Justru 'seseorang' tersebut terlihat menyeringai dalam kegelapan, perlahan merentangkan tangannya.

"Kemarilah."

Si pengincar menurut—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Sang target semakin menyeringai, namun tak tahu apa akibat selanjutnya.

"Beruntung pecinta boneka itu mengunci kamarnya."

Dengkuran halus terdengar walau baru beberapa detik terlewati.

"Benar-benar …" gumam 'seseorang' itu seraya tersenyum tipis maklum ketika menatap lawan yang tengah berbaring dengan pulas di sebelahnya.

**_.Kebiasaan._**

"GYAAA TEMARI-NEE!"

Shikamaru terlonjak. Suara teriakan yang tiba-tiba itu sontak membangunkannya hingga reflek terduduk seperti ini.

Dengan cepat lelaki itu menolehkan wajah ke samping, ketika tak melihat seseorang yang seharusnya berada di sisinya, pria itu mengumpat.

"_Kuso_!"

Melompat dari atas kasur, langkahnya terdengar buru-buru menuju sumber suara. Pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menggeram.

Tak menunggu lama, sang Nara segera masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya menatap horror.

Temari—istrinya—sedang menindih Gaara yang terlentang, tepatnya duduk di atas perut sang _Kazekage_. Wanita nakal-nya itu bahkan memegang kedua pergelangan tangan sang adik—yang melebarkan _jade_-nya—seolah tak membiarkan mangsanya menjauh sedikitpun.

"Shikamaru, cepat jauhkan Temari-nee." Titah Gaara ketika melihat suami dari kakak sulungnya.

Shikamaru memijat keningnya dengan telunjuk, tersadar akan situasi. Mendekati kedua makhluk itu, lalu menyentuh bahu Temari dan menggendongnya dengan _gentle_.

"_Medokusai_. Kau benar-benar merepotkan, _baka_!" desisnya kesal menatap sang istri yang berada digendongannya.

Tak menyesal, wanita itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sang suami, kemudian mendekatkan wajah pada perpotongan leher Shikamaru.

Suara hisapan sekaligus erangan terdengar, "Sial! Jika kau ingin melakukannya—jangan di depan Gaara!"

Gaara mendudukkan tubuhnya, menatap kedua orang di depannya heran. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Shikamaru menoleh, "Akan ku jelaskan besok." Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan raut kesal, tetapi berhenti tepat di tengah ambangnya. "Maaf lancang _Kazekage-sama_. Kuharap Anda menulikan pendengaran **khusus** untuk malam ini."

Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri dengan cepat, menatap tajam, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya urusan _'suami-istri'_."

Selesai mengatakan hal yang sedikit ambigu, pria itu menjauhi kamar tamu yang digunakan oleh Gaara. Meninggalkan _Kazekage_ yang terbilang sangat muda dengan mata merah dan tangan mengepal.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memahami maksud Shikamaru—karena sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar buta dalam kepolosan, Gaara menggeram.

"Kubunuh kau bila besok Temari-nee tak bisa berjalan."

**_.Kebiasaan._**

Shikamaru menggeram, benar-benar merasa dongkol dan kesal. Apakah wanita itu mau melakukan kebiasaannya kepada sang adik?

Terutama pada Gaara yang boleh dikatakan menjadi musuh utamanya.

_Che_! Jangan membuatnya tertawa!

Setelah meletakkan tubuh istrinya dengan hati-hati di atas kasur, telunjuk lelaki itu mengetuk kening Temari beberapa kali.

"_Baka_, kenapa kebiasaanmu itu harus bercampur dengan _sleepwalking_, heh?"

"…"

"Kau ingin menguji kesabaranku? _Mendokusai_."

"…"

"Kalau kau ingin **menghisap** seseorang, aku benar-benar rela kau hisap _baka_, tapi jangan orang lain! Apalagi _sleepwalking_-mu yang sangat membahayakan."

Tak ada jawaban, justru Temari mulai menindih sang suami yang sudah berbaring di sebelahnya. Perlahan wanita itu mendudukkan tubuhnya, persis seperti posisinya ketika menyerang Gaara.

Tepisan lembut dilakukan Shikamaru ketika Temari hendak menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, "Aku tak suka di dominasi. Terutama malam ini."

Mata Temari terbuka, memperlihatkan iris kelam yang kosong.

Shikamaru melebarkan kerah bajunya, "Lakukan. Tapi berjanjilah jangan melakukannya dengan orang lain."

Geraman rendah terdengar dari bibir Shikamaru ketika suara hisapan terdengar. Setelahnya, dengan cepat pemuda itu membalikkan keadaan. Berganti menyerang sang istri yang telah melakukan kebiasaan yang sebenarnya menyenangkan untuknya—tetapi sangat mengganggu bila ada orang lain di sekitar.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak suka ada tamu yang menginap di istananya, pun itu Kankuro dan Gaara selaku adik dari Temari. Kebiasaan istrinya lah yang memaksanya memiliki sikap buruk seperti itu.

Jika saja kebiasaan istrinya tidak membuatnya 'panas', ia senang-senang saja bila ada yang berkunjung dan menginap. Namun kebiasaan **menghisap** dan _sleepwalking_ yang menjadi permasalahan di sini.

Hampir setahun pria Nara itu membangun keluarga kecil. Sekalipun malas dan terlihat tak peduli—terutama karena gaya bicara—tetapi lelaki itu sangat tahu apa kebiasaan istrinya.

Tengah malam, pasti Temari akan berjalan tanpa sadar, membuka pintu-pintu yang ada di rumahnya. Entah dari mana wanita itu mendapatkan sensor kehidupan manusia, karena selalu mendapatkan pintu yang berisi orang hidup di dalamnya.

Wanita itu pasti akan masuk—bila pintu tak dikunci—dan kebiasaan panasnya yang lain akan kumat: menghisap leher sehingga memunculkan bercak kemerahan lalu tertidur seperti biasa tanpa dosa. Oleh karena itu selama ini, pintu kamar selalu ia kunci. Temari yang tak bisa keluar pasti akan berbalik lalu menghisap lehernya.

Inilah mengapa Shikamaru menjadi kesal dan bingung ketika kunci kamarnya dimakan oleh Ichira. Terutama karena kedatangan Gaara dan Kankuro.

Dulu memang Gaara pernah mengatakan _sleepwalking_ Temari. Namun pria berambut merah itu tidak tahu menahu tentang acara penghisapan leher itu yang entah sejak kapan muncul.

Mengingat peristiwa penindihan _Kazekage_ yang dilakukan istrinya, hisapan pada leher wanita berambut pirang itu semakin kuat dan keras.

Temari mendesah, perlahan kesadarannya terkumpul. Sedikit pusing karena terbangun dengan paksa, namun tak lama saat melihat Shikamaru yang tengah menindihnya paksa dengan mata yang menyorot amat tajam.

"Shika—

"Jangan memberontak," lelaki itu menggeram.

Shikamaru mengangkat telunjuk lalu mengarahkan pada lehernya. "Kau telah menghisapku ingat? Jadi biarkan aku yang menghisapmu sekarang, istri nakal."

Temari melebarkan irisnya, "Tu-tungguhhh—

Terlambat. Tak ada satupun kata yang tak bersinggungan dengan desahan khas wanita. Kini Temari hanya bisa berdoa agar kedua adiknya tak mendengar suaranya yang pasti terdengar keras itu. Walau sebenarnya Kankuro kalau tidur seperti kerbau, tapi hatinya tetap saja was-was!

"Aku telah mengaktifkan pelindung, sayang. Tak perlu menahan suara indahmu."

Oh sepertinya jenius memang jenius. Bahkan dalam emosi dan waktu yang amat sempit lelaki itu memikirkan hal yang sangat terencana.

'_Terkutuklah kau Nara!'_ teriak Temari dalam hati.

**_.Kebiasaan._**

Bersender di meja makan, Gaara menatap lekat kakak kandungnya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan masakan. _Jade_-nya tak lepas dari gerakan kaku wanita itu, terutama syal aneh yang dikenakan Temari.

"A-ada apa Gaara?" tanya wanita itu gugup.

Gaara menggeleng, "Hn."

Temari meringis senyuman, "Sebaiknya kau bersama dengan Kankuro dan Shikamaru. Sepertinya aku akan lama menyiapkan masakan. Maaf aku telat bangun pagi ini."

Gaara berjalan pergi, "Hn. Tak masalah."

Yah setidaknya wanita berambut pirang itu bisa berjalan seperti biasa walau rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi. Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan santai ke belakang rumah, tempat Kankuro dan Shikamaru berada.

Sebenarnya _Kazekage_ Suna itu hanya ingin memastikan keadaan _nee-san_-nya. Namun karena tak ada keganjilan berarti, ia akan memaafkan lelaki yang sangat keterlaluan—menurutnya—karena meminta jatah tengah malam kepada kakaknya.

_Well_ sangat keterlaluan? Sebenarnya tidak juga, karena terkadang ia juga menyusup ke kamar Matsuri—kekasihnya—dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shikamaru jika sedang rindu maupun kesal. Dan harus bersiap karena esoknya akan terkena damprat akibat itu semua.

Iris hijau susu pemuda itu menangkap _siluet_ dua orang lelaki. Kankuro tengah memeriksa keadaan bonekanya dan Shikamaru yang berbaring malas dengan mata terpejam.

"Yo Gaara!" sapa Kankuro.

Gaara menoleh, "Hn."

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan ke Shikamaru yang berbaring. Tak perlu membangunkan rupanya, karena lelaki pemalas itu telah membuka satu mata dan melihatnya.

Shikamaru mendudukkan tubuhnya, "Meminta penjelasan?"

"Hn," gumam Gaara seraya duduk.

Lima menit terlewati.

Angin menerpa wajah-wajah rupawan yang menampilkan ekspresi berbeda. Malas santai, terkejut, datar dengar mata melebar.

Shikamaru menguap ketika penjelasan telah ia berikan, menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal, ia sedikit merasa sungkan kepada adik iparnya. "Jadi begitu."

Kankuro mengerjabkan kedua matanya—sungguh, lelaki itu benar-benar tak ada imut-imutnya, batin Shikamaru, "Kau serius?! Temari-nee? Itu benar-benar Temari-nee?!"

Dengusan terdengar, "Ya. Gaara telah mengalaminya sendiri." Mengisyaratkan dengan wajah untuk menoleh pada Gaara.

Lelaki dengan bersenjata boneka menatap antusias sang adik bungsu, namun segera mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat ketika melihat aura adiknya yang tidak biasa. "Ga-gaara …"

Gaara menundukkan wajahnya, rambut merah terkulai lemah menyembunyikan iris indah yang memukau, seringai terbentuk dengan kejam, "Heh," remehnya.

Shikamaru bergidik ngeri.

_Kazekage_ Suna itu mengangkat wajahnya, pasir mengelilingi tubuh tegap itu, aura gelap semakin mencekam, wajah yang biasanya tenang dan datar berubah mengerikan dengan mata psikopat yang menemukan mangsa dan seringai mengerikan.

"Aku tahu kau memang pengaruh yang buruk Shi-ka-ma-ru," Gaara berdiri sembari menekan nama pemuda itu. Irisnya menatap rendah lelaki hitam yang tengah bergetar dengan mata yang membelalak lebar.

"O-oi Gaara!" seru Kankuro.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tantang Shikamaru tak takut mati. Ia telah melompat menjauh beberapa meter mengantisipasi bahaya.

Tangan kanan Gaara terangkat, membentuk kunai dengan bahan pasir, "Berani-beraninya _hentai_ ini… Kau memang mesum sejati. Bahkan kebiasaan Temari-nee kau nodai."

Di pagi hari yang cerah, taman belakang rumah Shikamaru Nara begitu riuh dengan teriakan, pekikkan, dengusan remeh, pecahan, dan suara suara benda tajam yang berdetingan.

Setidaknya sampai suara Nyonya Nara menggelegar menghentikan semuanya.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Bagaimana bisa kalian berkelahi padahal baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama!"

"Kita ini sudah menjadi keluarga! Kalian harusnya blablablabla …"

"Lihat taman belakang jadi hancur seperti ini! Aku tak mau tahu blablabla …"

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih bersabar menghadapi adikku Shika-kun! Blablabla …"

"Kau juga Kankuro! Seharusnya kau sebagai penengah bukan menjadi _Cheerleaders_!"

"Dan kau _Kagekaze-sama_! Aku akan memasakkan makanan yang tidak kau sukai hari ini, dan itu harus kau habiskan!"

Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kankuro bersimpuh sembari menunduk dalam.

"Ini gara-gara kau Gaara!" dengus Kankuro sembari menyikut adiknya. "Sekarang ia tak akan berhenti berbicara sebelum tiga jam!"

Gaara hanya mendengus, telinganya sudah bebal akan omelan kasih sayang kakak perempuannya. Tak ada satupun ancaman yang berhasil mengusiknya untuk menurut. Tidak ada pula ekspresi ketika celotehan Temari semakin cepat dan cepat.

Namun ketika satu kalimat terakhir keluar dari bibir tipis itu, Gaara menyeringai senang berbuah keluhan dan rayuan Shikamaru.

Ah jangan lupa kekehan yang akan menjadi gelak tawa kakak keduanya.

"_Mamfus_ lu Shika!" bisik Kankuro pelan yang hanya terdengar olehnya.

.

.

.

"Tak ada jatah selama satu bulan untukmu Tuan Nara! Dan jangan harap bisa tidur di sampingku tanpa ada tali yang mengikatmu!"

Seringai Sang _Kagekaze_ Suna semakin melebar. _Ne_? dengan begitu Shikamaru tak bisa menyentuh kakak manisnya bukan? Jangan pikir ia tak tahu bahwa seringkali lelaki Nara itu memanfaatkan kebiasaan _nee-san_-nya untuk beranu anu.

.

.

.

Karena anu yang baik tidak menjadi baik ketika si anu, menganu-anu kan anu saat anu belum anu karena anu anu menganu.

By: Victoria Yuuki

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author **

Huaaaaa gomen-ne minnaaa! Karena sudah menelantarkan fic ini lebih dari tiga? Empat? Entahlah tapi pasti lama sekalay …

Duh beribu maaf plus kecup kecup Yuuki kasih satu-satu untuk reader semua sekalian terutama yang sudah review deh.

Maaf ya, Yuuki lama banget updatenya. Terlalu banyak alasan yang pastinya ga mau di dengerin reader-san semua. Misalnya UN, SBMPTN, ujian, persiapan, dan lain-lain(akhirnya disebuttin juga)

Pokoknya maaf banget deh

Bener-bener hilang feel gegara baca salah satu chap Naruto Gaiden, jadi berimbas deh, apalagi sibuknya RL. Homina homina homina …

MAAF JUGA kalau ficnya **kurang nyentuh, kurang mecum, humor bener-bener gagal, kepanjangan, banyak typo,** dan anu yang menganu anu lah. Yuuki sadar kalau fic penulisan Yuuki menurun hueee

Apalagi Yuuki lagi nikung ke anime lain, aduh …

Pokoknya maaf banget deh ya hueeeeeee*plok

Fic ini untuk reader semua! Terutama yang Review dan udah neror akyu tanpa kenal lelah hiks aku mencintai kalian!*ditendang

**Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.**

Dan untuk chap selanjutnya sudah hampir selesai, jadi tolong berikan semangat untuk Yuuki _minna-san!_

Ga kuaat, Yuuki ga kuat kalau ga bales rivieww hueee!

Yosh balessan review utk yg ga log in :D

**Hanasaki** : Wah makasii, ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka :D

**Shikamaru** **Fans** : Sekarang gilirannya, maaf menunggu lama. Semoga suka :D

**Sami Haruchi 2** : Tenten ga jahat, cuma kepepet haha. Sayangnya bukan, sekarang ShikaTema, chap depan baru InoSai. Maaf lama menunggu, semoga suka :D

**NKN0624** : Wah kayaknya kurang(banget) dan jauh sekali dari kata hot. Semoga suka, dan masih berkenan RnR :D

**Hana** : Ini sudah, semoga suka :D

**Zhou-chan **: Makasih bunganya*nyium bunga* iya bener, pasti sama Neji, MK jahat tapi gimana lagi hueeee*plok*  
Haha maafkan kenakalan Tenten ya zhou-chan, tapi serius deh, Tenten kepepet nyahahha  
sama-sama, semoga berkenan mampir lagi :D

**Diana** : Temari sudah ketahuan, semoga masih penasaran sama Ino ya :D

**Veve** : Haha la ya itu. Tapi Neji nakal, siapa suruh menganu anu, iya ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka ya :D  
salam kenal juga, makasi semangatnya*peluk

**De-chan** : Sepertinya Yuuki salah masukin rating hehe kebalik jadinya. Haha iya, semoga masih semangat nunggu InoSai ya :D

**Pembaca** : Makasii ~ jelas dong masih di lanjut. Semoga suka :D

**Sakura KW** : Hai Sakura KW … KW berapa ya?*salah fokus*dibuang*  
Eh sama ya? Hahaha ketahuan*plok*  
Makasii review utk chap sebelumnya, semoga chap ini juga suka ya, salam dari Yuuki juga! :D

**Indah Kororo** : Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka sama seperti fic sebelumnya :D

**Guest** : Makasii, Yuuki juga ga nyangka*plok'

Terimakasi yang sudah review, semoga berkenan mampir lagi, maaf atas keterlambatannya dan silent reader*hei, ayo keluar, nanti aku kasi kedipan unyu*ditendang* semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Ah Yuuki bener-bener ga bisa ngomoooong!

Hiks sadar banget kalau fic ini pasti ga memuaskan …

Tapi Yuuki sudah berusaha untuk membuat fic ini semaksimal mungkin, jadi maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan keingingan

Thanks to

**Marukocan**, Hanasaki, **Setyanajotwins**, Syalala Lala, **Go Minami Asuka Bi**, Shinji.R, **Hanazono Yuri**, Aiko Asari, **Shikamaru** **fans**, Sami Haruchi 2, **NKN0624**, Hana, **Zhou-chan**, Diana,, Veve, **De-chan**, Fumeiryona Samui VIA, **Pembaca**, Hezlin Chery, **Ore no Hana**, Oh Chagi, **Sakura** **KW**, Ocha SasuHinaTachi, **Indah** **Kororo**, Zakiaa427, **Touhime** **Ten'okari**, dan utk para Guest.

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati.

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


	5. Kebiasaan SaiIno

**KEBIASAAN**

**Victoria Yuuki  
Masashi Kishimoto  
SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTema InoSai  
Romance and Family  
Warning: OOC, Typos, and many others.**

**Feel?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

**Apa kebiasaan istrimu saat tidur? Pertanyaan polos dari orang yang tidak polos membuat mereka berpikir. Inilah yang menjadi misteri bagi para pemuda ini, setelah mengetahui kebiasaan dari sang istri yang ternyata 'menarik', mereka langsung tersenyum dengan senang/SasuSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/TemaShika/InoSai**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam hari terasa begitu dingin. Membuat siapapun ingin segera sampai di rumah dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Tidak terkecuali seorang lelaki bertubuh pucat yang sedikit terburu-buru memasuki bangunan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Bangunan sederhana berwarna kuning dengan halaman yang luas.

"_Tadaima_."

Ino yang berada di kamar tersentak dengan suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu, lalu segera beranjak turun menuju pintu depan, "_Okaeri_ Sai-kun." Sapanya manis.

Sai tersenyum tulus mendapati seorang wanita yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, "Kau tambah cantik saja Ino-chan." Ucapnya merayu.

"_A-arigatou_ Sai-kun." Pipi Ino memerah, kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, "Ayo masuk."

Langkah tegap dengan mantap masuk ke dalam rumah, berniat langsung menuju kamar mereka.

Wanita _like a Barbie_ itu mengikuti langkah suaminya, "Mau mandi dulu atau makan? Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

Sai berhenti untuk berbalik, "Mandi dulu saja, aku sudah seharian tidak mandi," katanya seraya mencium ketiaknya sendiri. _'Sebenarnya sih tidak begitu bau, tetapi perempuan kan tidak suka cowok jorok.'_ Batinnya. Setelah melihat istrinya mengangguk, pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

_**Tap …**_

Baru menapak satu langkah, sepasang kaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti, tubuh tegap Sai kembali menghadap Ino yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan heran, "Mau ikut Ino-chan?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum ramah.

Wajah Ino seketika memerah, "SAI-KUN!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, buku yang baru saja dibacanya ternyata memang ampuh sesuai perkataan Kakashi.

**100 Macam Cara Membuat Perempuan Merona**.

Ino masih menatap suaminya yang kini tengah bersiul bangga karena telah berhasil menggodanya.

'_Aku berhasil,'_ ujar Sai bangga dalam hati tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya.

Aduh Sai … itu bukan merona, tapi _hentai_ namanya.

.

.

_**Zrrasshhh**_

Suara air yang turun deras dari shower terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, uap air sedikit mengepul di sekitar tubuh lelaki yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun. Mata onyx itu terpejam, menikmati sensasi air yang menghantam pucuk kepalanya, lalu turun dengan cepat menuju lantai.

'_Mandi memang menyenangkan,'_ pikirnya. Tubuh yang awalnya letih menjadi berkurang karena hal ini.

"Kenapa orang diluar sana banyak yang tidak suka mandi ya? Mereka aneh." Gumamnya.

Sebersit pikiran menghantui kepalanya, melirik kearah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Sebenarnya kalau bukunya tidak basah, mungkin pemuda itu akan mandi dengan buku. Karena jujur saja, ia baru membaca 39 dari 100 nomer untuk membuat perempuan merona.

"Kakashi-sensei memang hebat, tapi sayang belum punya istri," kekehnya sedikit mengejek.

Sombongnya yang baru punya istri.

"Hm … istri ya?" pemuda itu mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "Kakashi-sensei kan pernah bertanya, apa kebiasaan istriku saat tidur?" Sai bertanya sendiri sembari mematikan _shower_ lalu melilitkan handuk ke tubuh bawahnya.

_**Cklek …**_

Lelaki pucat itu melangkah perlahan keluar kamar mandi menuju lemari, "Sepertinya aku harus bertanya dulu kepada Ino-chan. Kan katanya, tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang tahu kebiasaannya. Tetapi kalau Kakashi-sensei, mungkin … boleh?" pemuda itu terus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri sembari memakai pakaiannya.

Setelah merasa cukup keren, karena ini merupakan salah satu cara di buku yang tadi dibacanya. Perlahan tangan kanan Sai membuka pintu. Langkah kaki itu terlihat tidak sabar ingin segera menuju ke bawah dimana Ino tengah menunggunya.

"Lebih baik aku meminta izin dulu." Ujarnya polos kala mengingat buku yang pernah dibacanya.

**Cara Agar Istri Selalu Percaya Kepada Suami**.

Oh Sai Sai … kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi bila kau bertanya seperti itu _beib_.

.

.

Iris kelam itu melihat seorang perempuan yang asik menonton televisi dengan lutut yang terlipat di atas sofa, sepertinya fokus sekali, "Ino-chan?" panggilnya pelan.

Ino terlonjak, "Ah! Sai-kun sudah selesai? Ayo makan!" ajaknya dengan semangat sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Sai.

Yang ditarik hanya tersenyum mengikuti istrinya. Ino terlihat sangat cantik dan bersinar dengan gaun santai berwarna kuning cerah selutut, berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa—walau memang selalu cantik sih.

Setelah sampai di meja makan, pemuda itu terpana.

Sepasang _onyx_ berkilat, "Wow!"

Semua ini adalah makanan kesukaannya!

"Kau memasak banyak sekali Ino-chan. Memang ada acara apa?" tanya Sai sembari duduk, matanya tak lepas dari hidangan yang terlihat sangat lezat di matanya.

Ino tertawa melihat reaksi Sai, "Hanya acara syukuran."

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah bingung, "Syukuran apa?"

"AKU HAMIL!" jerit Ino riang.

Mata Sai membulat, lalu segera berdiri dan menerjang gadis dihadapannya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam kehangatan, "_Kami-sama! Arigatou Ino-chan! Arigatou_."

Ino tertawa sambil menghapus sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, "Iya, aku juga Sai-kun."

Sai tersenyum senang, bahkan lebih lebar dari biasanya, "Kalau begitu ayo makan. Kau pasti sudah dari tadi menungguku." Lalu dengan cepat mendudukkan Ino dikursi dihadapannya.

Ino tertawa mendapat perlakuan dadakan dari suaminya, "_Ha'i ha'i_, kau juga Sai-kun."

"Usianya sudah berapa?" tanya lelaki itu antusias.

Ino tertawa, "Kata Tsunade-sama sudah tiga minggu."

Sai tersenyum manis kemudian duduk dikursinya sendiri seraya bergumam, "Mungkin setelah ini aku harus membeli buku tentang bagaimana _**cara menghadapi ibu hamil**_. Ah! sekalian _**cara menjadi ayah yang baik**__juga_."

_Kami-sama!_

Rasanya Ino ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar gumaman yang sangat jelas masuk dalam indra pendengarannya. Suaminya memang bukanlah orang yang memiliki emosi dan perasaan pada umum-nya. Terimakasih atas cara kerja Ne yang kejam.

Ugh!

Mengingat _Ne_ membuat wanita pirang itu kesal!

Ino menggeram tanpa disadari Sai yang masih asik berpikir sembari menggumamkan nama makanan yang dia buat. Rasanya wanita cantik yang sudah resmi sejak satu bulan lalu menjadi istri pemuda itu ingin meninju wajah abstrak Danzo yang jahat!

Ia sudah tahu bagaimana sistem kerja di _Ne_.

Mewajibkan seorang ninja untuk tidak memiliki emosi.

Sin _to the _ting. Sinting.

Maka calon ibu itu tidak heran saat mendapati berbagai macam buku yang berada di dalam tas, lemari, kardus, bahkan di bawah bantal—yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Sai. Ini menakjubkan. Suaminya belajar sendiri tentang bagaimana emosi manusia terbentuk, respon alamiah, dan segala hal.

Dan inilah tugasnya.

Membantu Sai untuk lebih memahami emosi manusia.

Sekaligus mendapat keuntungan yaitu merasa terhibur karena pemuda itu begitu polos hingga membuatnya sangat gemas.

Tetapi tetap saja! Ia kasihan melihat suaminya yang harus berjuang keras seperti itu disaat usianya sudah bisa dibilang _'tersadar'_. Tidak seperti anak kecil yang masih bisa menerima sesuatu karena mereka belum begitu mengerti banyak hal.

"Tua Bangka kurang ajar! Memangnya manusia itu robot?!" gerutunya.

Sai menoleh, mendapati Ino yang sedang mengumpat, "Ada apa Ino-chan?"

Ino terlonjak, "Eh?" lalu menormalkan wajahnya yang mungkin jelek saat berpikir. "Tidak ada Sai-kun," jawabnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Mata hitam itu menatap Ino serius, membuat wanita dihadapannya sedikit salah tingkah.

Kedua tangan Sai menggenggam tangan Ino, "Jika ada hal yang mengganggu, berbagilah Ino-chan. Aku berjanji akan menjadi istri dan ayah yang baik untuk kalian."

Iris_ aquarime_ itu membulat, lalu tertawa bahagia sembari memeluk telapak tangan yang sedang menggenggamnya, "Kau sudah sangat luar biasa _anata_."

'_Ternyata buku itu juga ampuh untuk ibu hamil,'_ pikir Sai senang. Kalau seperti ini, ia tidak perlu membeli buku tentang _**Cara Membuat Ibu Hamil Bahagia**_.

'_Lumayan, penghematan,'_ batinnya nista.

Aduh Sai … Sai … sempat-sempatnya deh.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Sai awalnya sangat bersikeras untuk mencuci piring harus rela menuruti ucapan istrinya yang sangat bawel jika ditentang.

'_Aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini semua Sai, kau cukup duduk manis di sana.'_

'_Tapi—_

_Ino tersenyum manis saat menghadapnya, 'Aku bahagia melakukan hal ini. Kalau mau, kau boleh membantu di waktu selanjutnya.'_

Sai terdiam. Ino sedang mengandung anaknya dan dibuku yang ia baca; tidak boleh membuat istrinya marah. Maka dari itu pemuda ini diam saja dan berjanji besok akan langsung mencuci piring setelah makan.

Yah … selama Ino mengatakan bahagia sajalah.

Jadi sekarang Sai hanya diam mentap wanita yang sedang asik membersihkan peralatan makan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Sai teringat akan sesuatu, "Mmmm … Ino-chan, aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja Sai-kun, tanyalah." Jawab ramah Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Suara keran serta sapuan khas sabun, air, dan piring yang dicuci seperti pemanis dalam dapur mini mereka. Sai tersenyum, "Kakashi-sensei bertanya, apa kebiasaan istriku saat tidur. Apakah aku boleh menjawab pertanyaannya?" tanya Sai tanpa beban.

**TONG …. WENG TWEEENNGGGG WENG WENG WENG WENG MIAW MIAW MIAW MIAW**

Wajah Ino yang semula **berseri-seri** seketika berubah drastis menjadi **horror**—dan Sai yang masih asik tersenyum di belakang tubuh rampingnya tentu tidak tahu.

Apa-apaan itu?!

Gara-gara mendengar pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari mulut suaminya, hampir saja mangkuk keramik yang masih digosok dengan sabun terjatuh.

'_Ingat … Sai-kun adalah makhluk polos kedua setelah anak kecil Ino, bahkan anak kecil saja kalah,'_ gumamnya dalam hati mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sai yang melihat Ino terdiam, mencoba bertanya, "Ada ap—

"**Kenapa Kakashi-sensei** **bertanya** seperti **itu **Sai-kun?" potong Ino sedikit menekan dengan senyum manisnya—yang bila diteliti terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Sai menggeleng dengan wajah yang super-duper polos, "Entahlah Ino-chan. Kami hanya ditanya dan katanya Kakashi-sensei akan menagih jawaban kami bila bertemu."

Kening wanita cantik itu berkerut, "Kami?"

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, "Ya. Aku, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru."

Ino kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju cuciannya, matanya yang semula menatap ramah Sai berubah drastis menjadi melotot angker, "Bukankah kalian para Shinnobi yang **sudah** **menikah**?" tanyanya kembali dengan sedikit tekanan.

_Tuk …_

Sai yang tidak peka menjawab dengan santai sembari meletakkan sikunya dan menumpu kepala, "Ya, kebetulan saat itu kami sedang berkumpul. Tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei datang dan bertanya hal itu," katanya sembari menerawang.

Ino mengangguk, "Tentu saja, hanya kalian yang sudah menikah. Chouji tidak ditanya karena baru akan menyusul bulan depan."

Sai mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis, "Ya, aku sudah mendapat undangannya. Jadi bagaimana Ino-chan? Apa aku boleh mengatakannya?" jari telunjuk itu mengetuk pipi pucatnya.

"Kupikir lebih baik bertanya dulu, kan kata Ino-chan, aku tidak boleh mengatakan kepada siapapun. Tetapi ini Kakashi-sensei yang bertanya, makannya aku bingung." Lanjutnya dengan senyum polos.

Ino merasa tertohok, _'Suami polosku yang malang. Sialan Kakashi-sensei yang sudah bertanya aneh-aneh!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Setelah selesai, wanita itu mengelap tangannya dengan serbet bersih, piringnya sudah bersih mengkilat seperti diiklan-iklan. Kemudian kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke tempat Sai yang tersenyum polos ke arahnya, ada aura bahagia yang membuat Ino semakin merasa lunak kepada pemuda itu.

Ino mengangkat telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir dan mengedipkan mata kiri, "Ssshhtt! Jangan mengatakannya ya Sai-kun. Kakashi-sensei itu iri karena tidak laku."

Bibir Sai membulat, "Baiklah Ino-chan. Hmm … menurutku juga begitu. Tampan, kuat, dan berbakat, tetapi sayang tidak ada yang mau membelinya," jawabnya menurut seraya tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu.

Wanita cantik itu tertawa ketika mendengar Sai menyetujui perkataannya—tetapi tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya lebih sadis dan menusuk.

Perlahan Ino memeluk Sai sembari tersenyum licik, "Aku mencintaimu _anata_."—_'Mati kau Kakashi-sensei!'_ jeritnya bersamaan saat mengatakan hal itu.

Sai balas memeluk istrinya lebih erat, "Aku lebih mencintaimu Ino-chan, kau segalanya." Bibir tipisnya mendarat di pucuk kepala Ino berkali-kali.

Pipi wanita itu merona, semakin memperdalam wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu.

"_Ne_ Ino-chan?"

Ino tidak mengubah posisinya, "Hm?"

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan kebiasaanmu hari ini?" tanya Sai polos.

_**Phess …**_

"Eh? A-anoo …" wajah calon ibu itu memerah sempurna.

Sai menghela napas, "Aku memang menyukainya. Sangat malah karena itu menyenangkan. Tetapi aku pernah mendengar bahwa seorang wanita hamil tidak boleh melakukan hubungan suami istri."

Ino gelagapan, "A-aku tidak tau Sai. I-itu terjadi begitu saja." Lalu menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Aneh juga, kebiasaanmu muncul setelah kita menikah. Mungkin itu sebabnya kau cepat mengandung." Kekeh Sai.

Ino memukul dada suaminya pelan, "_Pervert_!"

Sai tertawa, lalu tiba-tiba terdiam seolah mendapat sebuah ilham, "Ah aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya kepada Tsunade-sama tentang masalah ini? Jadi kita tidak akan khawatir saat tiba-tiba kebiasaanmu muncul."

Ino mengangguk dengan wajah yang **masih** merona hebat, "Terserah Sai-kun saja."

"Kalau begitu ayo tidur," ajak Sai sembari menggenggam erat pergelangan kurus Ino. "Kau juga harus makan banyak, ibu hamil butuh asupan gizi lebih dari biasanya. Lihatlah kau begitu kurus karena _det_." Bibir pucat itu maju beberapa senti seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Berusaha terlihat seperti orang 'wah' yang 'iya-iya'—oke abaikan.

Sepasang _aquarime_ berkedip beberapa kali, "Diet Sai-kun," ucap Ino membenarkan.

Sai tersenyum manis seraya menghadap sang istri, "Iya Ino-chan, itu maksudku."

**.**

**.**

"Sai-kun?" panggil Ino saat sudah berada di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Sai.

Sai menoleh ke kiri, "Iya Ino-chan?"

Manik biru itu berkilat, "Sepertinya **aku** **ngidam**."

Kening Sai berkerut, jangan salah sangka, pemuda itu mengerti arti ngidam _kok_, "Kau ingin apa?" tanyanya ramah.

Ino tersenyum manis, "Kurasa** aku ingin menghajar Kakashi-sensei**."

Inilah gawatnya berurusan dengan Ino.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari sang suami, Ino telah berjanji dalam hati akan membalas **pertanyaan sinting** _sensei _mesum itu. Sekaligus membalas karena telah membuat suaminya yang polos kebingungan.

Sendirian membalas Kakek-shi?—Tentu saja tidak! Ia tidak akan sendiri!

Sebelum ke kamar, Ino menyempatkan menelpon rekan-rekannya. Profesi sampingannya dulu yang menjadi ratu gosip Konoha telah dilakukan wanita itu. Teman seperjuangannya; Sakura, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata—yang walau pemalu stadium akhir dapat berubah bila sudah 'kepepet'(Ino menyebutnya _the power of kefefet_)—berkata akan membantu setelah Ino menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka.

Hn.

Inilah kesalahan Kakashi karena tidak sekalian mempromosikan buku tentang, _'__**Cara Menjadi Suami yang Tidak Polos - Edisi Khusus**__'_ kepada Sai.

Sai menepuk pelan kepala Ino sayang dengan senyuman cerahnya, "Oh begitu, baiklah, besok kita akan menemui Kakashi-sensei."

Dan Ino tersenyum sangat manis mendengarnya.

_See_ Kakashi?

'_Suami polosku dapat kumanfaatkan untuk membunuhmu,'_ batin Ino girang.

.

.

Ino menggeliat, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa benar-benar harus. Tubuh ramping itu kemudian duduk di ranjang, lalu berjalan sedikit terhuyung kecarah dapur setelah sebelumnya menatap lelaki yang dicintainya.

_Currr _

Wanita itu meminum air dari gelas yang telah terisi penuh, wajahnya terlihat masih sangat mengantuk, lalu matanya melirik ke arah jam bulat di ruang tamu. Masih jam sebelas malam rupanya. Karena dorongan ingin tidur yang sangat kuat, tanpa menunggu Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Segera direbahkan tubuhnya kembali di atas ranjang.

'_Ngantuk,'_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Menggeliat perlahan, ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya.

Ino melirik ke perutnya, tangan Sai tengah merengkuhnya erat. Membuat sudut bibir sang istri merekah di kegelapan malam.

Kehangatan ini semakin cepat membuat Ino terlelap. Tetapi … ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Kecupan di sekitar tengkuk dan rabaan di tubuh cukup membuat wanita bermarga Shimura itu gelisah.

_**Srak**_

"Eh?!" ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung!

Di detik berikutnya Sai langsung menindih tubuh langsing itu, memberi kecupan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Ino bereaksi.

"Sai-kun," panggil Ino pelan, jujur ia sangat bingung dengan keadaan ini. _Onyx_ Sai terbuka, tetapi tidak terlihat emosi di dalamnya, hanya kekosongan. Wanita pirang itu tersentak, "Sai-kun _aapphhbb_!"

'_Apa yang terjadi dengan Sai-kun?!'_ jeritnya dalam hati. Sai melepas bibirnya, masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Ino yang ingin kembali bertanya harus rela mendesah karena sang suami tengah menyerang lehernya.

_**Cup**_

"Sai-kun! _Yammette_!"

Dan didetik berikutnya, entah bagaimana ceritanya sang suami bisa menyerang sang istri dengan _agresif_ dan sesuka hati.

.

.

Suara burung yang asik bercengkrama terdengar begitu ribut seolah membangunkan pemuda pucat ini. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa lebih segar sekaligus pegal. Perlahan _onyx _itu terlihat, cahaya nakal yang mengintip dari balik korden membuat kelopaknya menyipit.

Sedikit demi sedikit, segala hal mulai terlihat jelas. Kemudian terlihatlah wajah Ino yang tengah memerah menatapnya, tangan kiri gadis itu mencengkram erat selimut di depan dadanya.

Dan … apa itu? Kenapa ada bercak merah yang sangat banyak di sekitar leher wanitanya?

Sai memasang ekspresi kebingungan setelah sebelumnya melihat jendela yang bersinar terang di belakangnya, "Ngghh … ada apa Ino-chan?" tanyanya sembari menggeliat.

Ino menunduk semakin meremas selimut, "A-ano …"

"Cerita saja Ino-chan," telapak tangannya mengusap kening Ino yang terlihat berkeringat.

Sang istri terlihat ragu, bahkan bibir bawahnya digigit sehingga berwarna putih pucat, "Kau … tadi malam melakukannya."

"Melakukan?"

Ino menutup setengah wajahnya dengan selimut, "Menyerangku," ia berbisik amat pelan. Terlampau malu mengatakan hal itu.

Tubuh Sai membatu, "Eh?! Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Wanita pirang itu menggeleng seraya mendengus, "Kau bilang, jangan sampai aku melakukan kebiasaanku," bibir tipisnya mengerucut. "Tetapi kenapa kau malah menyerangku Sai-kun?"

_**JEDEEERR …**_

Bagai tersambar petir, Sai menatap Ino tidak percaya dan reflek pemuda itu terduduk, bibirnya bahkan sudah menganga tak bisa tertutup. Dipandangi tubuhnya sendiri, matanya membelalak, tak ada sehelai benangpun dibalik selimut ini!

Bagaimana mungkin?!

Kening pemuda itu berkerut, memang ia pernah mendengar dari Kurenai-sensei saat berkunjung bersama Shikamaru, _'Terkadang saat istri sedang hamil, seorang suami bisa tertular ngidam atau kebiasaan sang istri dan begitupun sebaliknya.'_

Sai terdiam, mungkinkah kebiasaan Ino tertular kepadanya?

Pikiran pemuda itu seketika menjadi kacau, jangan sampai ia mengikat tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak tertular kebiasaan Ino yang selalu 'menyerangnya' setiap malam.

Tidak mendapat respon dari sang suami, Ino berinisiatif untuk menyadarkannya.

"Sai-kun? Sai-kun? Halloo?" tangan ramping itu berkibas di depan wajah pucat Sai yang masih asik terpaku.

Sudah berkali-kali wanita cantik itu mengibaskan tangannya, tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Ino-chan?" panggil Sai dengan wajah menunduk.

"Ya?" Ino berkedip polos.

"Kau boleh mengikatku setiap malam."

"Eh?!"

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Omake**

_Tik tik tik …_

Tiga raut wajah yang terlihat sangat serius menjelaskan betapa seriusnya perbincangan ini. Satu laki-laki berparas tampan namun pucat, satu perempuan muda cantik, dan seorang wanita dewasa.

Suara jarum jam terdengar jelas di telinga pasangan baru Shimura yang tengah berada di dalam ruangan berdinding putih, banyak peralatan medis di dalam ruangan ini, itu sudah sangat menunjukkan dimana mereka sekarang.

Di atas meja tampak sebuah tanda pengenal yang terukir di kotak kayu.

Tsunade Senju.

"Jadi … kau tertular kebiasaan Ino, Sai?"

Suara seorang wanita dewasa yang sudah berumur tetapi masih terlihat cantik itu memfokuskan pandangan kepada lelaki pucat di depannya. Pemuda yang biasanya selalu tersenyum—walau palsu itu tidak sedikitpun mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya. Benar-benar terlihat berbeda.

Sai—nama pemuda itu tertunduk lesu, "_Ha'i_ Tsunade-sama."

Ino yang melihat suaminya yang terpukul mengelus pelan punggung Sai, "Jadi, bagaimana ini Tsunade-sama?" ia cukup khawatir, mungkin suaminya merasa bersalah bila terus menyerangnya dan berakibat pada janin yang dikandung.

Telunjuk Tsunade memijat keningnya, "Sebenarnya ini juga cukup memusingkan, kebiasaan Ino bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Ditambah kau sedang mengandung dan sekarang justru Sai yang tertular."

Sai semakin menunduk dan mengeluarkan aura kelam di sekitarnya, _'Mungkin setelah ini aku harus mencari buku tentang __**Cara Menghilangkan Kebiasaan Menyerang Wanita**__."_

"Tetapi sepengetahuanku, biasanya hal ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Seperti _morningsickness_, hal itu bisa hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi tunggu saja, tetapi bila tidak kunjung berhenti, itu berarti benar-benar masalah besar dan segera laporkan kepadaku." Jelas Tsunade yang diakhiri sebuah perintah.

Telinga Sai langsung bergerak antusias mendengar kalimat itu, matanya kini berbinar seolah mendapat sebuah cahaya, "Benarkah Tsunade-sama?"

"Yah … memang begitu. Tetapi di sini masalahnya adalah kau Ino!" tunjuk sang mantan _Hokage_.

"Eh?! Sa-saya?" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya," Tsunade bersedekap. "Ini akan menjadi masalah besar jika kau kembali memiliki kebiasaan aneh itu di saat Sai masih tertular atau pun sudah sembuh."

Mendengar hal itu Sai tersenyum seraya merangkul istrinya, "Kalau Ino-chan sih tidak masalah, aku siap melayaninya kapan saja—karena itu menyenangkan. Aku hanya tidak suka bila aku yang menyerang, tetapi tidak dalam keadaan sadar, tidak ada rasanya." Kepala dengan surai hitam itu menggeleng polos.

Ino dan Tsunade langsung melotot mendengar ucapan Sai.

**BRAKH**

"JADI ITU ALASANMU YANG SEBENARNYA, HAH?!" teriak Tsunade seraya menggebrak meja.

Sai yang mendengar bentakan Tsunade bukannya takut justru tersenyum sembari mengangguk polos.

Dan Ino? Biarkanlah wanita itu menikmati rona merah di wajahnya dengan jiwa yang setengah melayang.

.

.

.

Kesimpulan: Sai menikmati kebiasaan Ino yang _notabene_ sebagai istrinya karena bisa melakukan yang eyaa-eyaa lalu iya-iya lalu _oh no oh yes oh megat_. Lalu ketika kebiasaan Ino tertular kepadanya, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan _oh no oh yes oh megat_.

.

.

.

Seandainya jika itu terus terjadi, ia akan melakukan _oh no oh yes oh minggat_.

.

.

.

_Bye_ Ino, _bye_ baby, _bye_ rumah. Papa akan melakukan perjalanan ke barat untuk mencari kitab sakti berbentuk buku dengan judul _**Cara Menghentikan Kebiasaan Yang Tertukar**_.

By Sai selaku korban yang ter'eyaa-eyaa'kan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

YANG NUNGGU SAIINO MANA SUARANYAAAAA!

Aduh maap SI lover's yang nunggu fic ini sampai lumutan to the max!

Sekarang fic ni sudah hadir kembali yuhuu!

Kebiasaan yang tertukar. Anggap saja judulnya seperti itu.

Udah End minna! End end end! E to the N. EN*oposeh

Yuk mari ini gimana? Humor gagal kah? Garing kah? Mbulet? Ah syudahlah

Yuuki udah buat semaksimal mungkin, jadi maaf ya kalau mengecewakan atau tidak sesuai harapan hueeeeeee*mewek*diracun

Terlalu sedikit ya? Ini memang lebih sedikit dari kemaren*jelas

Yuuki minta maaf banget gegara ninggal fic ini LEBIH DARI EMPAT BULAN! TOLONG LEMPARKAN SAYA DUIT*salah

Mungkin readertachi sudah males banget denger alasan sibuk sibuk sibuk ya, tapi itu kenyataannya. Ini udah luangin waktu banget di tengah" waktu Yuuki lomba pidato bahasa inggris, ulangan, dan pulkam. Belum lagi acara keluarga yang ga abis".

TAPI YUUKI BAHAGIA BANGETS! Ternyata fic kemaren banyak yang suka. Yuuki kira banyak yang bakal ga suka hiks hiks

Semoga fic ini juga disukain yah*kedipunyu* Yuuki udah n'blank dh. Gatau lagi. Ini ide yang muncul. Semoga suka!

Semoga yang ngikuttin fic Yuuki masih terus terus setia walau authornya kayak ini hueeeee*plok

Maaf juga! Yuuki blm bisa bales review reader-san semua. Tapi Yuuki berharap reader-san masih mau meninggalkan jejak untuk buat Yuuki semakin semangat!

Terutama yang udah nunggu bagian SaiIno. Semoga tidak terkecekawan

Yosh untuk semua yang sudah nungguin fic ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD

(Review anda lebih membuat saya bersemangat loh)

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


End file.
